The Test of Time
by JazzSquare24
Summary: "Adulthood was calling to the Darling children. Little did they know one boy would prevent them from answering."
1. Prologue

Wendy, John, and Michael Darling, along with the adopted Lost Boys, were growing up.

Of course, they weren't grown ups yet. But they were beginning to let go of their childhood and move on to bigger and better things promised in the world of adults.

There was a bit of reluctance to let go of their childhood. For Wendy especially. She would dream of the wonderful boy Peter Pan often, and for a long while her window was left open always, despite the weather or the temperature of London. Peter's acorn kiss had been her most prized possession when she was thirteen. But now, for a young woman at the age of nearly nineteen, it was a mere trinket. She wore it anyways though, for it made a charming accessory on a chain around her neck.

Neverland was merely a fantastical dream to them now. They weren't quite sure whether it had happened or not. The images in their minds were vivid enough to be memories yet so strange the Darlings denied their existence possible. Fairies? Mermaids? Indians and pirates? Such marvelous ideas, yes. But according to Father, absolute poppycock.

Wendy told stories to her brothers less and less also. Not because she had run out of ideas. But simply because they were either too tired or too busy to hear them. The boys were making their way into society and education, their schedules filled with 'to-dos' and 'don't forgets'. Wendy now told her stories on paper. Every time a new idea struck her, she would jot it down in her notebook and start to develop it. Mostly her stories were adventures – quite a few of them taking place in Neverland alongside Peter Pan.

Peter Pan. The name still made Wendy smile. But she had less desire for him to return and whisk her away to Neverland than she had when she was thirteen. Her life was now filled with charming, young gentlemen, who would call for her and take her out to lovely restaurants and operas. Wendy liked them. But none of them really made a lasting impression. Not the way Peter had. Even though the boy was in her thoughts less and less, he still lingered there.

Adulthood was calling to the Darling children. Little did they know that one boy was about to prevent them from answering.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Welcome to the official beginning of the story! I've read tons upon tons of fanfictions, those in the Peter Pan genre especially, but this is my début to Fanfiction :) Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

"Wendy!" Mrs. Darling's voice called from the parlor. "Hurry up, dear, or we'll be late!"

"Coming!" Wendy replied as she fastened the clasp of her necklace. She sighed deeply then gazed upon her reflection in the vanity mirror.

The Darlings were attending yet another ball. Mr. and Mrs. Darling, along with Aunt Millicent, could hardly get enough of the invitations. To Wendy though, it seemed that her life revolved around parties. Ever since she had turned sixteen, when she had been introduced to society through a grand ball, Wendy had been to at least a hundred parties. Or so it seemed. She had met sophisticated, elegant ladies whom she was expected to be exactly like. She had danced with charming, handsome gentlemen and of the group she was expected to choose a husband. Any other girl would have been in heaven.

Wendy thought it was all rather boring.

It wasn't that she never enjoyed herself at parties. More often than not, she did have a pleasant time. But the only thing that ever changed about balls and parties and galas was the food. Sometimes not even the people. She had met Simon Richards at the last four parties. Wendy did not suspect their meetings a coincidence.

Her parents and aunt were anxious for Wendy to name a husband. They were gracious to allow her to choose, which Wendy was thankful for. Some of her friends' parents had selected husbands for them already. But Wendy had dreams and ambitions. Currently she was drafting the second part of her novel. How could she focus on marriage and husbands when there were so many adventures to be recorded?

She knew she must marry one day. It was a lady's duty. Not to mention being a mother was one of her dreams. But would married life give the time for writing? Would her husband approve of her novel? The thought worried Wendy.

Tugging her gloves over her fingers, Wendy rose from her bench and went to the parlor to meet her family.

"Oh, Wendy, you're breathtaking!" Mrs. Darling gushed.

"Thank you, Mother," she said. Wendy wore a baby blue gown that flattered her figure and made her blue eyes pop. Her honey curls were piled on the top of her head. The acorn kiss was not around her neck that evening.

"Well, we mustn't dilly-dally or we'll be late," Mr. Darling announced. Mrs. Darling placed her hand in the crook of her husband's elbow as he escorted her out the door. Wendy followed along with her brothers, each dressed in a fine suit.

At one point, every boy had despised buttons and cufflinks and bow ties. But now they found the fashion tolerable.

"Are you excited, Wendy?" John asked.

"Frankly, no. All these parties are the same. You'd think people would get tired of hosting them," she replied.

"Simon Richards will be there tonight. Does that excite you?" John asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling knowingly.

"Simon Richards is a wonderful gentleman and I am happy to be his _friend_," Wendy said.

"Well, Simon likes you," Slightly said, joining the conversation. "He has no interest in being friends."

"This could be an opportunity for you, Wendy," John said.

Wendy frowned. "And what exactly does that mean?"

"You're going to have a husband one day," Slightly said. "Whether you like it or not. We're all expected to marry but you are especially. Simon would be an excellent husband."

"Not to mention Mother and Father adore him," John added.

Wendy huffed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was any of your business!"

"Sorry," Slightly muttered.

"We're just saying. Time is ticking. Simon won't be on the market forever." John said.

"Your concern is appreciated," Wendy said. "But I really don't need my little brothers pressuring me. Mother, Father and Aunt do enough of that already," she sighed. "Life is so complicated now. Do you remember when we were little and had not a care in the world?"

"I remember!" Michael exclaimed. "Wendy, you'd tell us stories all the time,"

"And we'd act them out," Nibs added.

"Those were the days," Curly mused.

"But we've grown up now," said John. "Those fantasies are gone,"

"I dream of them sometimes," First Twin said.

"Me too!" agreed Second Twin.

"I do too," Tootles nodded. "They're wild! I had one last night where I was fighting pirates,"

"I was an Indian brave in one of mine," said Michael. "And I could fly! It was fantastic."

Wendy smiled. She and her brothers very rarely spoke of their childhood adventures anymore. It was a comfort to know they remembered a little.

When they arrived at the party, the Darlings were led to their dining table. The ballroom was crowded with people chatting and laughing. Wendy scanned the room. Almost instantly, as though he had placed himself in her line of vision, she spotted Simon Richards. He smiled broadly at her, and made to come over. Wendy smiled back politely, yet dreaded conversing with him.

"Good evening, Wendy," Simon said. "It's a pleasure to see you here tonight."

"And you as well, Simon," Wendy replied. She glanced at her siblings who were watching her with big eyes. "Er . . . you remember my brothers?"

"Of course," Simon nodded to them.

"And my parents and aunt,"

"Good evening," Simon flashed the adults a charming smile. They greeted him eagerly and dove into conversation about his family and the party. Wendy sipped from her water-glass, hoping that her parents and chatty aunt would keep him occupied.

When Simon broke away from her parents, he turned directly to her. "Will you dance with me, Wendy?" he asked.

"Of course," she nodded, rising to her feet and following him to the dance floor as a waltz began. He held her waist while she held his shoulder, their free hands clasped together.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Wendy smiled.

"Are you enjoying the party so far?"

"I've only just arrived," she reminded him.

He blushed. "Oh . . . right,"

"I'm sure my time will be pleasant, though,"

"I'm sorry to have snatched you up like this, Wendy. I must admit I was . . . very excited when I saw you," Simon said with a bashful smile.

Now it was Wendy's turn to blush. "Oh . . . er . . . thank you. It's always a pleasure to see you as well,"

"Wendy, I've been thinking," he began. "You and I have been acquainted for some time now. I don't really know how to say this without sounding awkward," Simon laughed lightly. Wendy's heart pounded. He seemed to be waiting for her to respond.

"You can say it," she said in what she hoped was an inviting tone.

"Well, what I want to say is . . . I am quite fond of you Wendy Darling, and I would like to court you." Simon smiled broadly.

"_Court _me?" Wendy gasped. Her feet stopped moving. Simon stopped as well, watching her closely. She blushed. Simon Richards was interested in marrying her. It was shocking and at the same time expected. Even John had mentioned Simon's intentions.

"Your parents approve," he mentioned. "They told me you would be delighted."

Wendy was tongue-tied. "Oh . . . did they? . . . Well, I'm flattered . . . I need a drink," she said quickly.

"Of course," Simon nodded. Then he left. Wendy took a seat in a spare chair. Her heard raced. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. Thoughts swirled around in her head, nearly making her dizzy. Simon would be back any moment, expecting an answer. Marriage was her duty. Yet it seemed so . . . soon. Her novel wasn't close to being completed! She couldn't possibly refuse his offer, though. Her parents and aunt would be so disappointed. Wendy sighed deeply to calm herself. Why was life so complicated?

"Here you are," Simon handed her a glass of water. She accepted it gratefully and took her time downing the contents. He sat beside her. For a while neither of them spoke.

"So . . . have you thought about my proposal?" he asked.

"Oh . . . right . . . yes, I have," Wendy stammered, staring into her empty glass. "I am flattered, really . . . and I do think you are a wonderful man . . . but perhaps we could . . . postpone our courtship?" she smiled hopefully.

"Why would we do that?" asked Simon.

"Because . . . well . . . we're young . . . and we have dreams . . . do you have dreams, Simon?"

"Yes. To be a successful provider for my wife and children," he said.

"Oh," Wendy tugged her gloves anxiously. "Well that's a perfectly reasonable dream,"

"Do you have a dream, Wendy?" asked Simon. "Because women of society are not supposed to have their heads in the clouds."

"You sound like my family," she muttered.

"Well," said Simon with a sigh, rising to his feet. "If you happen to change your mind, I'd be thrilled." Then he said goodbye politely and disappeared in the crowd. Wendy sat there for a few moments, processing what had happened in such a short amount of time. Eventually supper was served, forcing her back to the table with her family.

"So, Wendy," Aunt Millicent smiled broadly. "Did you and Simon talk about anything interesting?"

Wendy put down her fork and wiped her mouth to buy time. "He mentioned courtship," she mumbled.

The table was buzzing the moment her words were out. Mostly it was Aunt Millicent, raving about what good news it was. A sick feeling formed in the pit of Wendy's stomach. She considered, for a moment, rushing right back to Simon and accepting. How would her family react to what she had done?

"But," Wendy said, captivating her family's attention. "I didn't accept."

Silence. She glanced up to meet her parents' eyes. Disappointment in her father's. Confusion in her mother's. Aunt Millicent was fuming.

"What do you mean you didn't accept?" she asked. "Why wouldn't you accept? Simon Richards is just the thing this family needs! He is the perfect husband!"

"Aunt," Mrs. Darling spoke calmly. "Why don't we give Wendy a chance to explain. I'm certain she has a very good reason," She met Wendy's eyes.

"The truth is," Wendy admitted. "I don't want to get married yet,"

"It isn't a matter of wanting," snapped Aunt Millicent. "You know very well that you must marry one day. There could not have been a more golden opportunity for you and you've thrown it away!"

"Wendy," said Mr. Darling. "I don't understand. Why don't you want to get married? Do you not like Simon?"

"No, I do," she replied honestly. "But there are . . . things I want to do before marriage."

"We've discussed this, Wendy," Aunt Millicent said. "That silly novel of yours was a childhood fantasy. It's time to move on and grow up."

The boys, who had sat quietly the entire time, stared at their plates. Wendy took a sudden interest in her meal. The table was quiet for most of the night. When the party was over, Wendy was beyond relieved. She dashed to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown. The night's events had left an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. It reminded Wendy of guilt. She overheard the adults murmuring in the parlor.

"What are we going to do?" Aunt Millicent wailed. "She's not only embarrassed us but embarrassed Simon as well."

"I'll speak with his parents," Mr. Darling suggested. "Perhaps we can get them to reconsider,"

"I don't think the Richards are our problem," Mrs. Darling said. "What about Wendy?"

"Leave her out of it," replied Millicent. "She has taken advantage of your kindness and the Richards,"

"We want what's best for her," Mrs. Darling reminded them. "I want to see her settle down with a husband as much as you, but I want her to do it at her own pace,"

"Mary, we've given her more than enough time," said Mr. Darling. "She must be married. The sooner the better."

Wendy didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She went to her brothers' room, the former nursery, and poked her head in. They were preparing for bed.

"Boys?" she said softly. "Do you think I made a mistake?"

"I thought it wasn't our business," John teased.

"Do you believe you've made one, Wendy?" Michael asked.

"I wish I didn't," she replied. "But I feel so confused. I thought for sure that when Mother and Father told me I could choose my husband that I'd find a man whom I loved unconditionally. I haven't yet, and I fear my time is running out."

"I don't want you to get married!" Tootles exclaimed, hugging her waist. "Then you'll have to leave,"

"You can't leave us, Wendy," agreed Curly.

"We'd miss you!" added Nibs.

She smiled. "I'd miss you, too,"

"You're our mother, remember?" First Twin said.

"What would we do without you?" Second Twin said.

"Remember the stories you'd tell us?" John asked.

"Yeah, the ones about pirates!" Slightly exclaimed.

"And Indians!" added Michael.

"And mermaids," Wendy giggled.

They spent the rest of the night reminiscing in their childhood stories and games. When they said good night and Wendy went to bed, she felt considerably better. However a bitter-sweetness hung in the air. To her delight, her dreams were marriage-free.

The lights turned off in the Darling house. London twinkled against the ink-black sky. But then the night was illuminated by shooting stars, dancing and racing across the dark. The shooting stars found the Darling house and swept into the nursery. Quietly and gently, fairies sprinkled their golden dust over nine sleeping forms. The stars lifted each one out the window and carried them against the wind's back to a certain star, second to the right . . .

* * *

Oooooooh! What's gonna happen next? Review and find out! :)


	3. Chapter 2

The sun beat down on Wendy, warming her skin and rousing her from her pleasant sleep. She yawned and stretched feeling for the blankets because she was quite chilly. But something wasn't right.

Wendy opened her eyes and sat up. She nearly had a heart attack while doing so.

She was not in her bed. She was in the sky, among the clouds, her body moving effortlessly with the breeze.

Before any rational thinking could be processed, she screamed then flailed her arms as she plummeted downward. Somewhere above her people were shouting, but Wendy was hardly concerned by who else could be in the sky. What she was concerned about was the ground reaching up to meet her.

Suddenly, she stopped falling. Wendy yelped as something snagged her arm and lifted her up.

"If that wasn't a wake-up call, I don't know what is!" someone remarked. Wendy met the eyes of a boy, no older than fourteen. He wore a dirty shirt and a pair of trousers, his bare feet grubby and his cheeks covered in freckles.

Wendy couldn't find her voice. She stared at him like he had three heads.

"We didn't expect you to wake up so soon. We thought for sure you'd last the trip," he said.

"Wha . . . who?" Wendy managed.

"The other lads. Usually the children don't wake up until we've landed. Although I can't say I'm surprised because you're not a child. Or a boy,"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Chuckles," he said simply. He carried her to a small pool of water. Wendy felt relieved when her feet touched the ground. As she took in her surroundings, she noted the thick, green foliage of a thriving jungle. Birds chirped and sang in the trees above them. The sky was an incredible blue and large marshmallow-like clouds floated by.

"Am I dreaming?" Wendy whispered.

"No. You were but then you woke up," Chuckles said, shoving his hand in his pocket then pulling out a palm full of mashed berries. "Hungry?"

"Er . . . no," she said. He shrugged then proceeded to gobble them up.

Wendy closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She could feel an impending head ache. "Where am I exactly?"

"Neverland,"

Her eyes flashed open. "Neverland?"

"Yes,"

"But . . . but I haven't . . ." she trailed off and observed her surroundings again. Perhaps the jungle was a bit familiar. And Chuckles - with his name and his attire - seemed to fit into Neverland well. "Good heavens," Wendy muttered.

"We best be off," said Chuckles. "The lads have probably beat us back to the palace already."

"What palace?" Wendy asked.

"The King's palace,"

"Since when has Neverland had a king?" she asked.

Chuckles shrugged. "I dunno. He was ruling when I got here,"

"Well, when did you come here?"

"Can't remember. None of us can,"

"Who is 'us'?"

"The other Lost Boys," Chuckles explained. He held out his hand. "Come on. You can ask me more questions on the way."

Wendy was hesitant. "Why am I going to the palace? What am I doing here in the first place?"

"I'll explain on the way," Chuckles said a little less patiently. Wendy took his hand and allowed him to lift her into the air. They soared over the island. From the sky, Wendy did recognize Neverland. Little had changed since she had last been there, although there was a new bit of architecture that stood out. On a high peak overlooking the coast was an enormous castle. Wendy assumed it was their destination.

"Would you please explain why I am here?" she asked.

"The lads and I were sent to the Main Land to find new recruits," Chuckles said.

"Recruits for what?"

"To be a Lost Boy, of course."

"I thought one became a Lost Boy when he fell out of his pram and was not claimed after seven days," Wendy said.

"Well, things have changed a bit. The King gets bored easily, so we're always looking for new recruits. The fairies brought us to your house last night. So we scooped you and your brothers up -"

"My brothers are here too?" Wendy asked eagerly.

"Yes. You've got a few. The King will like that," Chuckles replied. He brought them to the ground in a large courtyard, decorated with native Neverland flowers. A pathway led up to a grand staircase which presented the palace.

"So, if my brothers are here to become Lost Boys, why am _I_ here?" Wendy asked.

"Oh," Chuckles laughed lightly. "There was a bit of a mistake. We didn't intend to bring you along too. But those foolish fairies insisted."

"Why did they want me to come?"

"They didn't say. We can send you home if you wish. But perhaps you'll be interested in touring the palace?"

"Oh . . . well a tour sounds lovely," Wendy nodded. "I was wondering if I could see my brothers,"

"Yes, I suppose you can. Follow me," Chuckles guided her up the stairs and into the palace. The interior took her breath away. The ceiling was impossibly high, and decorated so precisely like the sky it was as though she hadn't gone inside at all. The floor was polished, the furniture was elegant. It was truly fit for a King. And it made Wendy wonder, _where had they obtained the materials to build such a mansion? _

Chuckles brought her to a smaller room, with not much furniture except for large windows and chairs. Her brothers sat in a row.

"Wendy!" they cried when they saw her.

"Boys," she smiled and rushed to hug them all. "Do you understand what is going on?" she asked.

"We're to be Lost Boys again!" Tootles exclaimed.

"Grub told us that the King needed us!" Curly added.

"Who is Grub?" Wendy asked.

"One of the lads," Chuckles said.

"He's a Lost Boy!"

"Did you know that Neverland has a king now?" asked Slightly.

"No, I didn't," Wendy replied.

"Can we stay?" First Twin asked.

"Please?" agreed Second Twin.

Wendy bit her lower lip. "You've already been Lost Boys, and -"

"Who's already been Lost Boys?" Chuckles demanded. "You all? When?"

"A long time ago," said John. "Almost six years."

"How come I've never heard of you?" Chuckles asked.

The boys shrugged. "Peter Pan was our leader," Nibs offered.

By the name Peter Pan, Chuckles face drained of all color. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked.

"Er . . . fine. I need to . . . go meet with the lads. You all stay here . . . do not move!" He pointed his finger at them. They nodded. Chuckles dashed out of the room.

"We are going to stay and be Lost Boys, right, Wendy?" Tootles asked.

"You can be our mother again!" Curly suggested. The boys chorused their agreement.

"We must keep in mind that our own mother and father have no idea where we are. You remember how worried they were last time," she looked to John and Michael.

"But Wendy, if we stay here, you won't have to get married," said Michael.

She nodded. "That's true. But I must marry someday. We all must,"

"Can't we stay for a little while?" Slightly begged. The boys proceeded to bat their eyes at Wendy. She smiled. Not even an hour in Neverland and already they were eight years old again.

"Perhaps for a few nights," she said. They cheered.

"Where do you suppose Peter is?" First Twin asked.

"Where do you suppose the other Lost Boys are?" Second Twin asked.

"I wonder who this mysterious King of Neverland is," Wendy said. The boys nodded and began discussing their thoughts on the subject. Not long after, Chuckles reappeared along with two other boys.

"Come with us," he said.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Are we going to meet the king?" Michael asked.

"No," another boy said. He had strawberry blonde hair that sat like a mop on top of his head. "There's been a mistake. We're taking you home,"

"Home?" the Darling boys cried.

"I thought you said we could have a tour?" Wendy said.

"I thought we were going to be Lost Boys again," Slightly said.

Chuckles shook his head. "Sorry. Change of plans,"

"We shouldn't have brought you in the first place. _Someone _took us to the wrong house," the boy with strawberry blonde hair glared at Chuckles.

"It wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed. "Grub was supposed to guide the fairies!"

"They wouldn't listen to me," a boy, whose name was Grub, replied. He had chubby cheeks and messy dark hair. "You know how stubborn they are,"

"It doesn't matter," the boy with strawberry blonde hair said. "You're going home now,"

"What a shame," John said. "I was looking forward to exploring Neverland again."

"Rocky," Chuckles addressed the light-haired boy sharply. "Have you got the fairy dust ready?"

"Yep," he nodded. "It's time to go,"

Reluctantly, the Darlings followed the three Lost Boys out of the waiting room. The Lost Boys seemed nervous for some reason. They walked briskly and glanced around corners and down hallways suspiciously.

"Is everything alright?" Wendy asked.

"Fine," said Grub shortly.

Through the windows, the Darlings watched in awe as the sky rapidly turned from a light blue to gray. The clouds clumped together and were stained black. The waves on the sea became choppy.

"What's going on?" Tootles asked. The Lost Boys panicked.

"Quickly! Come with us!" they exclaimed, dashing out into a courtyard. Clueless, the Darlings followed. A strong wind had picked up and it shook the trees and rattled their branches.

"Hurry up!" Chuckles hissed at Rocky as he fumbled with the drawstring around a small sack. "Before he comes!"

"I'm going as fast as I can but the string is stuck!" Rocky replied. Grub snatched it from him and tugged.

The wind whipped Wendy's hair into her face, blinding her momentarily. When her vision cleared, she saw the Lost Boys staring at something behind her, emerging from the palace, looks of terror on their faces. She glanced at her brothers, who gazed in the same direction in awe. She turned around.

Standing in the doorway was a young man. He wore leaves and vines on his body, and a long cape made of animal skin and feathers. His skin was sun-kissed, his eyes were a piercing green and his head was covered in messy golden curls. Atop those curls was a crown constructed of what looked like pure fairy dust. The man's fists were on his hips and he stared at them menacingly.

There was only one person he could be, and the Darlings knew it instantly.

Peter Pan.

* * *

Cliff hanger! I'm so mean! Read and review, please!


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Disclaimer: I do not own J.M. Barrie's characters or anything associated with his amazing story. But I wish I did ;)**

The King of Neverland always knew what was happening on his island. He was particularly good at knowing things one may not want him to. Perhaps that's what made him such an intimidating ruler.

It was a title that he had placed upon himself not long after the Darling children went home. A bitter seed had been planted in his heart for his dear friends that would rather grow up than stay with him. He was offended, lonely, depressed. His motive to become ruler of Neverland was a method to regain his confidence. And it worked.

Not only had his attitude changed, but his body. After Wendy's life-saving thimble on the Jolly Roger, his limbs grew longer and stronger. His baby fat was replaced by lean muscle. He was a well-sculpted young man, handsome and fit. Though he had expected to be resentful of the grown-up changes that had taken place in his body, he wasn't. It proved to support his cocky demeanor instead.

He had struggled in the beginning. He knew what he wanted but he didn't know how go get it. He had no Lost Boys. Tinkerbell wanted to rule too, but the king had never been good at sharing or compromising. He managed to convince her to get the fairies' assistance, promising her a private boudoir and garden. The other fairies agreed with his plan eagerly since they thought of him as the King of Neverland anyway.

Soon enough, new Lost Boys began to flow in. He treated them as his crew but was a much stricter captain than he had been for the Darling Lost Boys. After months of hard work, the palace was built. The king had made it as elegant, fancy and powerful as it could have possibly been. It was so big it had taken up a chunk of forest.

The king's rules were now quite simple: Do whatever he said. Should anyone disobey, they would be banished immediately. Should any Lost Boy disobey a command, he would be killed. The King had killed many in his time.

Even so, he was admired and respected by those inhabiting Neverland, and the island itself approved of him (though it always had). He had ruled for many years so his confidence was regained and recharged. But he wasn't exactly happy. The loneliness lingered there. The bitter seed was blooming with loathing for the Darling children and his former Lost Boys. In fact, he so resented them he had banned any and all things that reminded him of them. Thimbles, for example. And kisses. And stories. Basically, the Darlings were utter taboo in Neverland.

He still needed playmates, though. Adventures, he had learned, were more fun with others. So he would send Lost Boys out to retrieve new ones - waiting for boys to fall out of their prams was far too tedious to the king. There was one particular house he had marked as off-limits. A house in Bloomsbury, London, that under no circumstances would ever be visited. Should a Lost Boy visit that house and bring anyone from it to Neverland, he faced the possible punishment of death.

Perhaps the fairies were feeling mischievous when they directed Grub, Chuckles, and Rocky to that house in Bloomsbury. Perhaps they thought it would be a good laugh when they sprinkled their dust over each boy and Wendy. Whatever the reason, the Darlings were there in Neverland which was one of the worst things one could do.

What made it all the more frightening was that Peter Pan, the King of Neverland, knew.

The menacing glare that Peter sent in their direction had frozen the Lost Boys. It awed the Darlings. For a long while, Peter didn't speak. His mouth was twisted into a deep scowl as he stood in his signature pose. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.

"We can explain, Your Highness," Grub said softly, staring at his feet.

"Explain what?" asked John. The Lost Boys shot him a distressed look, their eyes wild.

"Who brought them here?" Peter asked slowly. No one replied. "Do not make me repeat myself," he warned.

"We did," Rocky mumbled. There was a beat of tense silence.

"Take them to the underground prison. Then report to me immediately," Peter commanded.

"Yes, Your Highness," Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub bowed their heads. Without so much as a sideways glance at the Darlings, Peter marched back into his palace. Lightning flashed in the dark sky.

"What just happened?" John asked, befuddled.

"Where's the underground prison?" Michael asked.

"Why are we prisoners?" Wendy asked.

"Please save your questions," Chuckles said softly. "Everything will be explained to you soon."

"But why would Peter imprison us? And how long has he been the King of Neverland?" Wendy asked. The Lost Boys glowered.

"Please," said Rocky sharply. "Just follow us."

The Darlings followed the Lost Boys in silence. But their eyes darted to one another, asking questions they wished they had answers to.

The storm was still raging. Winds shook the trees back and forth and made the waves on the water choppy. It was startling how drastically Peter could alter the weather just by using his emotions.

The Lost Boys stopped at a large oak tree, its trunk nearly twenty-five in circumference. Carved into the wood was a door.

"This way," said Grub, opening the door. From what they could see, there was a never-ending staircase, leading down beneath the ground. The trunk was completely dark with the exception of one flickering torch.

"What's down there?" Tootles asked nervously.

"The underground prison. Come on," Grub grabbed the torch and led the way. Rocky and Chuckles stood behind John, forming the back of the line. Her brothers looked at Wendy timidly. Even though she was just as frightened, she put on a brave face.

"Come on, boys," she said, taking Michael's hand then following Grub down the stairs. Once they had all filed in, Chuckles slammed the door shut, trapping them.

The only sound was that of their feet stepping on the wooden stairs. Occasionally, there was movement from somewhere around them. Wendy's heart was racing. What would become of them if Peter despised them enough to make them his prisoners? Perhaps this was all a game to him. He hadn't looked very playful when he had confronted them. Something was very wrong. Wendy could tell it from the way the Lost Boys were behaving.

"Are we there yet?" Michael whispered.

"I don't know. But I think I can make out a bit of light down there," said John.

"That's the torch, fool," Slightly grumbled.

"No, I mean I see more light," John replied sharply.

"Boys, really, now is not the time to be at each others throats," Wendy said. "We must stay calm."

"What's going to happen to us?" Curly asked.

"I don't know," Wendy mumbled.

Their feet were aching by the time Grub announced the stairs had ended. John had been right about more light. They now stood in a hallway alighted by dozens of torches.

"Which one should we take them to?" Chuckles asked.

"The South one. That's the farthest from the palace," said Grub.

"Take them to the North so we can keep an eye on them," said Rocky.

"His Highness won't appreciate that," said Grub sharply.

"Oh, yeah? Well he won't appreciate the six-mile walk from the palace to the South chamber either!"

"We'll take them to the North. The fairies are just above it. They'll know what to do with them, since they're the ones who told us to bring 'em here in the first place," Chuckles said.

"Those blasted fairies are gonna get us killed," Grub muttered, leading the way down the hall. The Darlings followed him.

"Excuse me? Grub?" Wendy said softly. "Where, exactly, are we being taken?"

"The North chamber. We'll keep you there until the King tells us what to do with you."

"Or _if _he tells us what to do with you. If we aren't dead already," Rocky said sourly.

"Why would Peter kill you?" Wendy asked.

"We are, technically, responsible for bringing you here," Grub replied.

"I don't understand why we're being imprisoned in the first place," Wendy said. "What have we done? We used to be friends with Peter."

"It's all very complicated. Even _he _never gave us a straight explanation. All we know is that you all were forbidden to ever set foot on Neverland again," Grub said.

"Is it because we left to grow up?" Wendy asked.

"Possibly."

"For goodness sake," she muttered. "This is ridiculous. Imprisoning _us _for growing up? Has he taken a good look at himself lately?"

"The King is an exception," Grub said simply. Wendy rolled her eyes, far more irritated now than she was a few moments ago.

Finally, they came to a stop in a large chamber. Cells with iron bars stood ten feet wide, a cot made of leaves to sleep on.

"Alright. Get in a cell and stay there. We'll come back from time to time to check on you. Also, the fairies will visit as well," said Chuckles. The Lost Boys pushed the Darlings into a cell then locked it. Only Wendy was left.

"Go on," said Rocky, gesturing to an empty cell. She crossed her arms.

"I will not willingly be locked up like an animal," she said.

"Don't make this difficult. We're just following the King's orders," said Chuckles. Wendy laughed mirthlessly.

"You tell your _King _that he does not frighten me one bit. He cannot tell us what to do."

"You're on his island. He can," said Grub.

"Well then I wish to leave. I never wanted to come in the first place. None of us did. You _kidnapped _us," Wendy said.

"Please, miss, just get in the cell. I'm sure the King will allow you to go home," Chuckles said. Wendy didn't move.

Before she realized it, she was shoved into the cell. The door was promptly locked after.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, dusting herself off.

"Sorry it had to be that way," Rocky shrugged. "Nourishment will be brought soon. From us or the fairies. Hopefully us."

Grub took a new torch off the wall, placing his old one in its place. The Darlings watched the fire dance away until they could no longer see it.

Wendy sighed. "Well, this isn't exactly the adventure we had in mind, now is it."

"Don't worry, Wendy. We'll get out of here," said Michael from his cell.

"Do you think Mother and Father know we're gone?" asked Nibs.

"Perhaps. I hope they're not too worried," said Wendy.

"My feet hurt," First Twin moaned.

"Mine too," agreed Second Twin.

Wendy sat on her cot. Her feet ached as well. She had so many unanswered questions, her mind was buzzing. Peter was so different. Had everything else about Neverland changed as well? She had a strong desire to speak with Peter and sort everything out. For now she feared if they'd ever be released from their underground prison.

**Sorry this took so long! Between school, homework and everything in between, I find it difficult to just sit down and write. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story! Oh my goodness, you've made me so happy! :D There's more to come, so read and review please! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is! My apologies if finding these chapters have been difficult for some of you. It was just pointed out to me that I have posted the chapters as separate stories. Oops! So, hopefully I have fixed that and again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience! Enjoy!**

Peter paced in front of his throne. He had tried sitting down but his mind was spinning. He had the overbearing urge to move around anyway.

Peter honored loyalty. He expected it from every one of his friends and in return he was loyal to them.

When he sensed that something was wrong on Neverland he knew right away it must have had something to do with Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub. The boys had a taste for trouble, they always had. Peter hadn't suspected it to be anything serious. However, when he went to go look for them, the wrongness on Neverland grew stronger. Then suddenly his eyes were on the Darling children.

They hadn't seen him yet, but he could tell they had grown. He had as well, but somehow coming to realize that they had truly moved on without him stung.

His Lost Boys were terrified, that he knew too. They knew the punishment. Of course Peter didn't intend to kill them. But he let them wallow in fear for a while so at least they could suffer just a bit.

Peter's pacing was interrupted by a small tug on his hair. Tinkerbell flew into his face and gave his nose a punch. It didn't hurt, but it did irritate him.

"What was that for?" he asked, absently rubbing his nose. Tinkerbell chimed in the language of fairies.

"Yeah, I know they're here. The Lost Boys brought them. I don't know why," Peter muttered. She chimed again. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"_The fairies _brought them? Why?" he asked.

Tinkerbell proceeded to explain to him the fairies' thinking process. They believed that if Peter was reunited with the Darlings, with Wendy in particular, he would feel happy again and all would be right in Neverland. When Peter heard this, he scoffed.

"I am happy, okay? I don't need them. They're going to need me. Because they're in big trouble!" he snapped, crossing his arms.

Tinkerbell asked him what he planned to do with the Darlings.

"I don't know. I'll send them home or . . . something." He slumped in his throne and rested his chin in his hand. Tinkerbell rolled her eyes.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Peter said, sitting up in his throne.

Chuckles poked his head in. He smiled nervously, then entered, followed by Rocky and Grub. They approached the stairs leading to his throne, then kneeled.

"We have done as you asked, Your Highness," said Chuckles.

"Good," Peter replied.

"We're terribly sorry for our foolish mistake," Rocky said quickly.

"We will accept any punishment given to us," Grub added.

Peter tapped his chin. "Well . . . I shall spare you this once," he said after a few moments of silence.

The Lost Boys relaxed and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Your Highness," they said in unison.

"So . . . where did you put them?" Peter asked.

"The North Chamber. We felt it would be best for them to stay there," said Grub.

"Very well," Peter muttered, preoccupied by Tinkerbell tugging on his hair again. "What is it?" he snapped at her. She repeated to him her questions such as what he planned to do with the Darlings.

"Your Highness?" Chuckles interrupted the fairy's chatter. "The girl requested to speak with you."

"She did?" Peter perked up considerably at this. The thought of speaking to Wendy after all this time made him more excited than he liked. He turned his pleasant expression into a scowl. "I'll speak with her only if I want to. Which I don't," he said with a lazy wave of his wrist.

"She'll be displeased to here that," Rocky said.

"Why?" Peter hated himself for caring.

"Well, she seemed awful angry about being locked up. She said she wasn't afraid of you . . . or something like that," Rocky mumbled.

"I don't care if she's angry or if she isn't afraid of me," Peter said. "You tell her that I said that."

"Yes, Your Highness. Will do," The Lost Boys replied obediently. He dismissed them.

As they left, Peter tapped his chin, ignoring Tinkerbell's whines and protests. Should he speak with Wendy? It was so tempting to him to see the girl that had captured his heart and hadn't released it. But what would he say to her? That he missed her? Certainly not an apology for locking them up. Peter scoffed. If anyone was to apologize it would be her.

Peter thought some more. Perhaps if she did apologize for everything that she had done they could put it all behind them and go back to the way things had once been. And maybe she'd stay . . .

"On second thought," Peter said. The Lost Boys turned around. "Tell W- . . . the girl that I shall speak with her after all, as long as she has something meaningful to say."

"Yes, Your Highness," said Grub.

"We'll send her up soon," said Rocky. They bowed before leaving.

Peter's mind was buzzing. Tinkerbell was also speaking to him quite fiercely, but he wasn't listening. His thoughts were on the boys and girl in the ground below him.

You see, Peter didn't really hate the Darlings. He told everyone he did, and he would continue to believe it, but the truth of the matter was his heart ached for them - for Wendy - in such a way that it confused him and made him nervous. So he manipulated the feeling into hatred and that was the end of that.

But since they were back, and grown up just like him, perhaps things would change. A tiny piece of Peter hoped that they would stay this time. Especially Wendy.

Beside him, apparently forgotten, Tinkerbell gave his ear a pinch before zipping off. Peter rubbed his ear, muttering to himself about his fairy's behavior.

Had Wendy changed much? Did she look the same? Did she still tell stories? He could hardly remember the last story she told him. Was she really angry with him? Well, he wasn't so surprised. Wendy had a terrible temper. But perhaps she'd see him and speak to him and remember how much fun they used to have and what she had told him about love and her thimble and then she wouldn't be angry anymore.

Peter sighed, longing to skip the awkward greetings and apologies and go right to being friends again. Maybe he'd ask her for another thimble . . .

**Sorry this took so long to upload. Again! And sorry this chapter is kinda short. Thanks so much for your patience. Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five! Enjoy :)**

Sitting in a prison cell was terribly boring.

The boys had become antsy after five minutes. To pass time they played games. Currently, John was thinking of a noun and the other boys were trying to guess what it was.

"Is it a vegetable?" asked Michael.

"No."

"Is it an animal?" asked Slightly.

"Yes," said John.

"Is it a mammal?" asked First Twin.

"Yes."

"Does it live on the land?" asked Second Twin.

Wendy closed her eyes. Sleep was impossible with the chatter. She loved her brothers dearly, but they could be quite obnoxious sometimes.

"Yes," John nodded.

"Is it a monkey?" asked Tootles.

"No."

"Is it a lion?"

"No. Try asking more specific questions," John said.

"Is it carnivorous?" asked Nibs.

"No."

Their game was interrupted by the jingling of keys coming nearer.

"What's that?" Tootles asked timidly.

Wendy sighed with relief at the sight of Chuckles with the keys to their cells. "Oh, you've come to let us go!" she exclaimed. Her brothers cheered.

Chuckles smiled ruefully. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm only here for the lass. You wanted to speak with the king?" he asked Wendy as he unlocked her cell.

"Oh . . . well, yes," she said. "I'm going to see him?"

"Yes. He told me that you could speak with him as long as you had something meaningful to say."

Wendy's eyebrows crinkled. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask," Chuckles shrugged. Then he gestured to the exit. "Come with me."

"Wendy!" Her brothers wailed nervously.

"You're not going to abandon us here, are you?" asked Michael.

"Oh, don't worry, boys. I shall convince Peter to let us all go home, I'll be right back for you," she reassured them. They seemed relieved by this answer.

Wendy followed Chuckles out of the North Chamber and above ground. She blinked rapidly as she stepped into the sunlight. It was then that she could take in how truly messy she had become.

"Oh goodness," she sighed at the sight of her white nightgown streaked with dirt. "That will never come out."

"You're not exactly dressed to meet the king," Chuckles observed with an amused smile.

Wendy scowled at him. "Well excuse me, but I didn't exactly have time to change. And I also didn't realize I would be meeting royalty."

"Point taken. Still . . . " Chuckles muttered, his eyes flickering up and down her body.

"I didn't know the king was so particular with attire," Wendy said sharply.

"It's just a sign of respect," the Lost Boy shrugged.

"Well, where's your respect?" she asked, gesturing to his messy, dirty clothes. "Surely the king didn't dress you in _that._"

"I save the nicer skins for celebrations," Chuckles said defensively. Wendy raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "We don't have time for all this nonsense about clothes! The king is waiting for us," He guided her through the forest toward the palace.

"Ouch!" Wendy winced as her foot scraped a sharp rock. She groaned in frustration. "Honestly, if I had known I would be returning to Neverland I would have brought a trunk with me. And shoes. And a hairbrush. Oh, goodness, my hair probably looks like a nest!"

"It looks fine," Chuckles assured her with a quick glance over his shoulder.

"I will be the judge of that," Wendy said, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't know why I keep it so long. It really isn't practical for wandering through jungles."

"Who cares about hair anyway?" Chuckles asked, plucking a fruit off a low-hanging tree branch and taking a bite out of it. Juice dripped down his chin.

"Well, would it be disrespectful if I met the king with my hair in tangles?" Wendy asked sharply.

Chuckles shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter for boys. I suppose if you really wanted to get cleaned up you could visit the Indians. The girls always wear their hair in fancy ways when they come to see the king."

Wendy's fingers paused when he mentioned the Indians. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Oh?"

"Yep. The princess especially. Her hair always looks lovely," said Chuckles as he pushed a leafy branch out of their path.

"The princess?" Wendy echoed. "You mean Tiger Lily?"

"Mhm. Have you met her?"

"Yes," Wendy muttered.

"You know, there's a rumor going around the island," Chuckles said with his mouth full. "I think it might be true, but then again, the fairies are always twisting up the words."

"What is it?" she asked.

"That the king will take the Indian princess as his queen."

"You mean . . . marry her?" Wendy asked.

"I suppose so."

Wendy's stomach turned itself into knots.

"Does he love her?" she asked as lightly as she could.

Chuckles shrugged. "Beats me. But everyone knows that she's quite fond of him. The Indians encourage the matrimony especially, because then that would bring their tribe into the royal bloodline, which is what they've always wanted."

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"There's a legend that says that when the king was creating his kingdom, the Indians were jealous because they had been in Neverland long before him. They believe that they are the true heirs to Neverland's throne," Chuckles explained. "If princess Tiger Lily were to marry the king, that would bring them into power, too."

"Oh," Wendy murmured, absorbing the new information. "So, is their marriage arranged?"

"No. The king is quite stubborn, so he refuses to be promised to her."

"But the Indians are going to try to marry Tiger Lily to him anyway?"

"Most likely," Chuckles nodded. "Some of the fairies aren't so keen with that, though. They believe someone else belongs as the king's wife and queen."

"Who?"

"I don't know. No one does, except the fairies. They refuse to reveal her name," he said.

They walked in silence for a while, except for the sound of Chuckles munching on his fruit. Wendy contemplated everything he had told her. If Tiger Lily wasn't meant to be Peter's queen, then who was? It was all dreadfully painful to think about. Wendy could remember a time when she had fantasized about Peter being her husband. Would he marry someone else?

Wendy's heart ached. She was being hypocritical. She was destined to be married, too. Certainly it would displease Peter if he ever found out, the same way it displeased her to hear about courting between the Indians princess and Neverland's king.

When they arrived at the palace, Wendy was in awe of it again. It was mind-bottling to think that Peter, the fairies, and his Lost Boys had built such a mansion. She followed Chuckles through elegant corridors and long hallways.

"It's like a maze," Wendy murmured.

"Yes, it takes some getting used to. Once you know your way around, it's easy to navigate."

"Did you help build it?" she asked.

"Oh, no. The palace was built long before any Lost Boys of my generation," said Chuckles.

"How many generations have there been?"

"Lots of them."

"Where are they now?" Wendy asked.

"Oh . . . I don't know," Chuckles said softly. "But I suppose it doesn't matter. The king has us." He smiled. They came to a large door with giant brass handles.

"What's this?" asked Wendy.

"The throne room. The king is in there now, I believe," Chuckles said. Raising his hand to the wood, he knocked.

* * *

Peter placed his crown on his head and sat up straight in his throne, trying to make himself look as royal and powerful as he possibly could. Then he granted permission for the door to be opened.

Chuckles stepped in first. He grinned broadly.

"I have done what you asked, your highness," he said.

Then Wendy appeared. She stepped around Chuckles and gazed at Peter. When their eyes met, they both froze. Time seemed to stand still as Peter got his first good look at Wendy in years. She was grown, just like him, and even more beautiful than when she was a little girl. Her blue eyes were bright, her honey-colored locks were shiny, and as Peter's gaze grazed her pink lips, a shudder ran through him at the memory of those lips touching his own.

Wendy's heart skipped a beat, for Peter was probably one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He was exotic and powerful and so boyish. She hoped that his crown hadn't changed too much about him.

"Thank you, Chuckles," Peter's voice broke the silence. "You may go now."

Though neither of them noticed when the Lost Boy actually did leave.

They didn't speak for a while. There were so many things to say, but no voices capable of articulating them.

"It's nothing compared to the home under the ground, isn't it?" Wendy said softly.

"What is?" Peter asked.

"The palace," she said.

"Oh! Oh, right," he murmured, feeling stupid. "Yes, it's . . . bigger."

A smile graced Wendy's face. "I can see that. How long did it take to build?"

"I can't remember. A little over a season, maybe." Peter tapped his foot a bit impatiently. He was eager to hear what Wendy intended to say to him.

"It's certainly fit for a king," she said as she gazed out the window. "That's a remarkable view."

The window overlooked the coast of Neverland, green trees for miles and then the spectacular blue of the sea. The waves sparkled in the sunlight. Big, fluffy clouds floated in the sky. It didn't look real, yet Wendy knew it was. She was startled when she felt a presence very close to her.

Peter smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he murmured. He was standing right next to her, gazing out the window as well.

Wendy had to look up at him to meet his eyes. "You're quite stealthy. I didn't even hear you get up."

He shrugged, shooting her a cocky grin. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Well, you see . . . this visit to Neverland was all . . . unexpected," Wendy began.

"It was unintentional," Peter said.

"Obviously," she muttered. "You didn't seem too pleased that my brothers and I were here."

"Oh," He looked at his feet. "Yeah . . . sorry."

"Why were you so angry?" Wendy asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"That isn't a good answer," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "It's certainly not a good reason for locking us up. Why would you do that? I thought we were friends."

"We were," Peter said defensively. "But then . . . things changed."

"Is it because we grew up?"

"It might be,"

"Well, what is the real reason? And I don't want a vague answer this time," Wendy said.

Peter smiled. "You're still incredibly bossy."

"I'm not bossy."

"Yes you are."

"Just tell me the reason."

"Do you still tell your brothers stories?" Peter asked.

"Sometimes. Not as much as I'd like to. We're all quite busy now," Wendy replied.

"Doing what?"

"Things. Now stop digressing and give me an answer!" she said.

"Do you like being a grown up, Wendy?" Peter asked softly.

"I don't dislike it," she replied truthfully. "Sometimes I wish I was a little girl again, though."

"I knew that would happen," he said smugly.

"What did you know?"

"That you would grow up then wish you were a child again. If you had stayed here, that wouldn't be a problem," he said.

Wendy looked out the window again. "Is it because we left you?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

She met his eyes again. "You know what I'm talking about."

Peter stared at his feet. "Maybe," he whispered.

"Locking us up wouldn't solve anything, you know."

"Well, where else was I supposed to put you?"

"Perhaps you could have been an excellent host and offered us a room in this palace of yours," Wendy said lightly.

"That wouldn't be as much fun," Peter replied with a smile.

"Do you still despise us, Peter? Or should I say king?"

"No," he whispered. "And Peter is fine."

Wendy smiled.

"But you are still my prisoners," he said.

She frowned. "Why?"

"It's illegal for you to be here," he explained. "If I let you go I'd be breaking my law. What kind of king would I be if I did that?"

"Then change the law," Wendy said, annoyed.

"I'll sleep on it," Peter replied with a lazy wave of his hand. He turned away from her and sat down on his throne. "Have we covered everything you wanted to discuss?"

"I suppose," Wendy muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're acting childish by keeping us locked up, though."

"I find it very noble of me, actually," Peter grinned. His very being was oozing with cockiness and Wendy was growing irritated.

"Well, then I suppose this conversation is over," she said sharply.

Peter frowned. Where was the apology? How were they going to rekindle their feelings if she didn't apologize to him?

"If you'll excuse me, _your highness_, I must be going. My brothers are waiting for me," Wendy said, turning her back to him.

"Fine," he scowled. "Go ahead."

Wendy clenched her fists in frustration. She yanked open the door and nearly bumped right into princess Tiger Lily.

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. You are amazing! There's more to come so read and review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Here is chapter six for you all. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. The genius J.M. Barrie does.  
**

It took Wendy a few moments to get her bearings as she stared at the Indian princess. She was certainly not the little girl Wendy remembered. Tiger Lily stood a bit taller than Wendy now. Her ebony hair hung in a long braid over her shoulder. It was decorated with colorful feathers similar to the ones adorning Peter's cape. Tiger Lily was dressed in an animal hide, sewed as a dress that flattered the princess nicely. She was the perfect example of what an Indian princess should have looked like. It seemed as though everyone on Neverland had grown.

Tiger Lily gawked at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

Wendy bristled, not quite sure if she should have felt offended for not being remembered. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling," she replied promptly.

The princess' chocolate-brown eyes flickered. "Ah, yes," she smiled. "The Wendy-lady. I remember you."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Tiger Lily," Wendy said politely.

"You as well. Are you going?" the princess asked, holding the door open wider for Wendy to pass.

Almost reluctantly, Wendy nodded. A piece of her heart longed to stay nearby, just to see if anything Chuckles had told her earlier was true. But her brothers were far more important then, so Wendy passed Tiger Lily with a little nod goodbye. The princess smiled as she shut the door. When it was closed, Wendy's stomach flipped. Tiger Lily had always proved to be a little menacing toward her. Wandering through the maze of hallways and corridors, Wendy tried not to imagine what Peter and Tiger Lily were talking about behind the closed-door.

* * *

Peter rested his chin in his hand. The conversation with Wendy did not go as he had liked. He was hoping she would say something - anything - along the lines of an apology. Now she was just crossed with him. He sighed.

Tiger Lily smiled warmly at him and sat on the arm of his throne. Peter frowned.

"I've told you not to sit like that," he said irritably.

"No hello?" she teased.

"Hello," he grumbled.

"Why is the Wendy-lady here?" Tiger Lily asked lightly.

"The fairies brought her and her brothers," Peter replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to punish them?" the princess asked.

"They're locked up."

"I meant the fairies. They can't just bring those children back! It's against the law!" Tiger Lily said. "Surely you're going to punish them for it."

"You know they wouldn't care. Besides, they did it because they thought it would be good for me," Peter said.

"Why would bringing the Wendy-lady _back _be _good for you_?" Tiger Lily asked, her nose crinkling in distaste.

He shrugged, but remained silent. He wondered if the fairies had a point.

"Well, anyway, I just came by to make certain that you were coming to the celebration my father is hosting tomorrow evening," Tiger Lily said. "You are coming, aren't you?"

"I suppose," Peter mumbled.

"You've been quite moody lately, Peter Pan," the princess snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"It's probably because of the Wendy-lady, isn't it? Her presence here has gotten you mixed up, hasn't it?" Tiger Lily cooed, patting his hand sympathetically.

"It isn't Wendy," Peter said defensively. But perhaps it was? He certainly had felt a little odd since she and her brothers arrived. But was it a bad thing?

"Of course it isn't," the princess said lightly. "I'm certain that once you send her and her brothers home you'll feel better. You ought to do it now, before the celebration. I won't dance with you if you have a bored expression on your face," Tiger Lily teased, giggling coyly.

Peter suddenly wondered if Wendy would be upset if she knew about the intended relationship between him and the Indian princess. He would never marry Tiger Lily. It wasn't that he didn't like her. He did. And, of course, the Indians had pointed out that such an alliance would allow the royal bloodline to carry on for ages. But Peter wasn't interested in that. Marriage didn't interest him at all.

But now that Wendy was here, he was beginning to feel a little differently. When they were younger they used to be married . . . pretend to be, anyway. Perhaps now it didn't have to be pretend. Perhaps Wendy didn't want it to be pretend either. She would be Mother, he would be Father, and since Wendy would never exclude her brothers from anything, they would be their children again. Peter's memory was flooded with adventures he shared with the Darlings. They brought a small smile to his face.

"Peter? Are you listening to me?" Tiger Lily's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

She rolled her eyes at him playfully. "You silly boy." She hopped to her feet and stood in front of him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Will you be bringing the Lost Boys with you?" she asked.

"If they wish to go they may," Peter replied. Tiger Lily squeezed his hand then skipped to the door and left.

Alone with his thoughts, the king of Neverland made a decision. It thrilled him and made him nervous at the same time. Jumping to his feet, Peter strode out of the throne room and down the hall. His destination would be the North Chamber, a place he had never been before but was willing to go to find Wendy.

He shortly discovered he didn't have to as he almost collided with her in the hallway.

Wendy staggered backwards, disoriented.

"Sorry," Peter breathed. "I didn't see you there."

"I didn't see you either," Wendy said.

"Shouldn't you be under ground?" he teased.

She blushed. "Well I was on my way but your palace is so elaborate I got a little lost."

"I'll say. You're nowhere near the exit," Peter said. Wendy frowned at him which made him grin. "I'm only teasing you, Wendy."

"Of course you are," she replied icily. "Now would you mind showing me the way back to my brothers?"

Peter bounded down the hallway. Wendy nearly had to run to keep up with him. He glanced at her over his shoulder and smiled.

"What was that for?" Wendy asked.

"You look pretty when you're irritated," he replied.

"I must be gorgeous now, then," she muttered.

"Yes, you are." Peter stopped walking and stood in front of her, his eyes intense. "Do you want to come with me to the Indians' celebration tomorrow?"

"I thought I was a prisoner," Wendy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're a prisoner with privileges," he replied with a smirk.

"May my brothers come too?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm," Wendy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Why would I want to go to the celebration with you?"

"Technically, that doesn't matter," Peter said. "I am the king, therefore if I tell you to do something, you do it."

"So you're forcing me to go?"

"You wouldn't be forced if you would say yes."

"Well, what if I don't want to go?" Wendy scowled. This boy had a gift for pushing her buttons. He was even better at it than he used to be.

"Doesn't matter," Peter said smugly. "I thought you would be thrilled by my invitation. It beats sitting in a cell under the ground, wouldn't you say?"

Wendy smiled knowingly. "You seem to be a very lenient king, Peter. Do you invite all of your prisoners to parties?"

"Of course not," he scoffed.

"So, you invite only the people who you totally abhor."

"No," he said, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. "What's your point?"

"I just thought that you despised me and my brothers. I mean, why else would you lock us up under the ground? Or make a law that states that should we ever be brought back to Neverland, we'll be obtained and the subject who brought us killed? A person doesn't do that unless they really, truly _hate _someone," Wendy explained, with an amused smile. Peter's uncomfortable expression was encouraging. "But if you really hated us . . . why would you invite us to a party? Wouldn't that be _breaking your own law?_"

"I've repealed that law," Peter said firmly.

"Officially?"

"Well, it will be official when I announce it."

"When is that going to be?"

"At the celebration."

"Excellent." Wendy smiled. "We'd be delighted to attend. However, we haven't really come in party clothes . . . " She glanced down at her dusty nightgown.

"Looks fine to me." Peter shrugged. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"_This _is not _fine._ This is not something I would like to be seen in publicly." She gestured to her attire.

"Why not?"

"Because it's dirty. And it's my nightgown," Wendy said.

Peter laughed. "Didn't stop you last time."

She smacked his arm. "When did you become so annoying?"

"When did you become so fussy?"

"I'm not fussy."

"Yes you are." Peter poked her in the stomach then laughed as he ran away. Wendy stared after him, baffled. Despite his very mature appearance, not much about Peter's demeanor had changed. This was a comfort to Wendy. Perhaps things could go back to the way they were before . . . perhaps Peter was capable of understanding love now. Wendy's heart skipped a beat.

"Come on, Wendy, do you want to find your brothers or not?" Peter shouted from the end of the hallway. Wendy followed him through the labyrinth-like palace and through the woods where the tree with the hidden staircase was located.

"Are you coming?" Wendy asked, opening the door.

"I've never been down there before," Peter admitted.

"There's a first time for everything," she shrugged and took hold of the torch on the wall. "Besides, I'm sure my brothers would love to see you again."

"The king isn't supposed to visit the prisoners," he murmured, peering down the dark staircase. "You're going to walk all the way down there?"

"Yes. My brothers are down there," Wendy said. "If you don't want to come then I suppose I'll see you tomorrow -"

"I shall go with you to console you if you get scared," Peter decided, taking the torch from her and leading the way down the stairs. She smiled and followed him then shut the door, surrounding them in almost complete darkness.

"You're quite confident for someone who has never even seen what's at the bottom of this staircase," Wendy remarked.

"Thank you," Peter replied. "When exactly do we get to the chamber?"

"I can't say for certain. I do know that there is a lot of walking ahead of us," Wendy said.

"Great," he muttered. "So . . . how old are you now?"

"I'm almost nineteen," she said.

"And your brothers?"

"John's the oldest of the boys. He's sixteen."

"Which one is John?" Peter asked.

"He has glasses . . . he's a bit bossy . . . he wore a top-hat the last time we came here."

"Oh, John!" Peter exclaimed, delighted to have remembered.

"Do you remember my other brothers' names?" Wendy asked.

"Well . . . I'm sure they'll come back to me when I see them," Peter said.

He did remember the Darling boys' faces. Just not their names. Wendy wasn't surprised by this, because he did have a terrible memory.

Their trek continued in silence. There was tension in the air around them from all the things they wanted to say but didn't know how. Peter disliked it greatly. It made him extremely conscious of Wendy's presence right behind him.

She still owed him an apology, he recalled. That apology would pave the way to where he wanted to be with her. All she needed to do was say it.

"You must've been sad after I locked you all up," Peter said lightly.

Wendy laughed lightly. "I wouldn't say sad . . . I'd say confused."

"It must have really made you think about what you did wrong," he mused.

"What _I _did wrong?" she echoed.

"Mhm."

"What are you talking about?" Wendy crossed her arms over her chest and ceased to walk. Peter turned around when he couldn't hear her footsteps.

"The reason why I locked you up in the first place and made a law saying that you were never allowed to come back." He spoke in a low voice. "You should probably apologize to me."

"Why?" she asked.

"So that I can forgive you and things can go back to the way they were."

"You mean the way they were the first time we came to Neverland?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Maybe more," he mumbled.

"Then don't you think that _you _should apologize to _me _and my brothers for locking us up?" Wendy asked. "And for creating a hateful law about us?"

"I'm going to repeal that law. And I've invited you to the Indian celebration tomorrow night. Doesn't that make up for it?" Peter asked.

"It most certainly does not!"

"Alright, alright," Peter said. "I'm sorry."

"Not quite as adequate as I would like," Wendy muttered. "But thank you."

"Your turn." He smiled.

"Wouldn't it be more satisfying to hear an apology from my brothers too?"

"I suppose," he shrugged.

"Very well." Wendy began walking again. She was a little surprised that Peter expected her to apologize for leaving or growing up or whatever it was they had done that he took offense to. But she reasoned that as soon as Peter was happy, everything would be water under the bridge and they'd be friends again. And what had he mentioned about something more? Could there be something more for them? Would Tiger Lily and the Indians be upset if there was? Would her parents and aunt and Simon be upset too?

She sighed softly. Peter glanced back at her and smiled. "I'm sure we're almost there," he said.

Wendy nodded and continued walking, thinking of her brothers up ahead as a small light began to eat up the darkness around them.

* * *

**Phew! That was a long one. Sooooooo, I hope you all enjoy it and review it. It'll get fluffier soon, I promise. I'm actually a bit under the weather today. I came home early from school. But after a three hour nap I thought I'd finish up this chapter for you all. There shall be fluff and romance abound in the next couple chapters! Reviews will heal me! ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

"Is it a parrot?" John asked.

"No," said Curly.

The boys groaned in frustration. Their guessing game had become beyond boring for them, after playing multiple rounds to pass the time. Yet they were too stubborn to quit this round until they guessed correctly.

"Is it an eagle?" Slightly asked.

"No," said Curly.

"Is it a crow?" First Twin asked.

"You already guessed crow!" Second Twin moaned.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"It's not a crow!" Curly said above the commotion.

"For God's sake, what is it?" John demanded.

"I'm not telling until you guess it."

The boys began to fire random birds at Curly, which he said no to all. They were just about to lose their tempers completely when they heard movement coming from the hallway and a flickering light coming toward them.

"Who's there?" Nibs called.

"Chuckles?" Michael guessed.

"Wendy?" they all thought hopefully.

"Are those your brothers?" They heard a voice ask.

"Hello, boys!" A familiar voice called to them.

They could now see that it was Wendy and they sighed with relief.

"Wendy, we're so glad you're back!" Michael exclaimed. They began to ask her about how things had gone with Peter, when they noticed him for the first time. His attention was focused on the cells they were standing in. He wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"So this is what a prisoner's cell looks like," he murmured.

"Is that Peter?" Tootles asked eagerly.

"Yes," Wendy nodded.

"What's he doing with you?" John asked sourly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He wanted to say hello to you!" Wendy said, redirecting Peter's attention to her brothers. "Didn't you, Peter?"

"Hello," he said simply. "I see you've all grown up. How do you like it?"

"How do _you _like it?" Slightly retorted. The Darling boys, who used to admire Peter greatly, were now resentful of him, mostly due to the fact that he locked them up. "I thought the infamous Peter Pan would _never _grow up."

"Me too," Peter agreed. "But I like being like this. I'm stronger and bigger, and I move faster. And I'm even more handsome, wouldn't you say so, Wendy?" He smiled at her. The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. She rolled her eyes to hide it.

"What's he really doing here?" John asked Wendy.

"I want an apology," Peter said.

"For what?"

"For-" Peter began, but he was interrupted by Wendy.

"Why don't I do the explaining," she said hastily. She turned to her brothers and spoke softly. "The truth is, Peter was very offended when we left to grow up. That is why he placed a hateful law banning us from Neverland, and why he locked us up. So, he asks for an apology so we can all be friends again. Okay?"

"He could have come with us if he wanted to," Curly said loudly enough for Peter to hear.

"I know," Wendy said. "Boys, please cooperate with me on this. We won't have to stay down here if we apologize."

The Darlings glanced at each other. Then they nodded.

"We're terribly sorry, Peter," John said. Each of his brothers agreed with him.

"We truly are," Wendy added.

Peter was silent for a moment, looking at each of them, finally on Wendy. When she smiled, he nodded. "Alright. Apology accepted."

"Good," Wendy said.

"Now get us out of these cells!" Curly snapped.

"Well, I would, but I don't have the keys," Peter said.

"Who does?"

"Chuckles."

"Where is he?" John asked sharply. His temper was running short.

"I don't know." Peter shrugged. "But I'll wait down here with you until he comes to check on you."

"How very kind of you," John muttered. Wendy shot him a look. He said nothing after that.

"And by the way," Peter said, leaning against the iron bars of Michael's cell. "There's an Indian celebration tomorrow and you're all coming."

"We are?"

"Is it true, Wendy?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Peter invited us."

"I thought he hated us," First Twin said skeptically.

"He doesn't hate us," Wendy said. "It was all a misunderstanding. Right, Peter?"

"Right," he agreed.

Michael tugged on Peter's hand. "If you're not going to keep us locked up anymore, where will we sleep?" he asked.

"You can stay in the palace," Peter replied. "There are plenty of rooms."

"Will we get to eat?" asked Curly. The boys were all starving. Even Wendy was a little hungry.

"Yes. You can eat all you want tonight," Peter said.

Now that apologies were accepted and questions were answered, an awkward silence hung in the air. Everyone wished for Chuckles to come so at least they could be free from their cages. When he finally did come, they were thrilled.

"Your majesty?" Chuckles glanced at Peter with surprise. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to visit the boys!" Peter grinned.

"Why?"

"We've made up. We're all friends again," he said proudly.

Chuckles glanced at Wendy, who nodded. "Well . . . that's good," he said finally as he unlocked each cell. The boys nearly took off down the hallway, eager to escape the prison and see sunlight again. They only stopped when Wendy called them.

"So . . . they're not prisoners anymore?" Chuckles asked Peter discreetly.

"No. I'm repealing the law officially tomorrow night."

"Oh." the lost boy nodded. Then he asked tentatively, "So . . . it's almost a good thing that they're here?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," Peter agreed with a smile.

* * *

Peter showed the Darlings the room that they would be staying in. It was large and comfortable, with enough beds for each of them. The walls were painted to look like the jungles outside. The boys whooped and hollered and jumped up and down on the beds. Wendy tried to calm them but Peter watched with amusement.

"I have a different room for you, Wendy, if you'd like privacy," he said.

"Really?" Wendy's eyes lit up. She glanced back at her brothers. "Someone should probably keep them in control . . ."

"Don't worry about them. They're fine," Peter insisted. Then he took her hand and led her to a room next door.

This room was similar to the one the boys were staying in, but it was obviously designed for a woman to be staying in. There was a wardrobe filled with all sorts of dresses. There was a vanity space and a mirror. A window provided a view of a beautiful garden below. The bed had a pink canopy draped over it. It was a room fit for a princess.

"It's lovely!" Wendy exclaimed, rushing to the wardrobe to inspect the gowns.

"I'm glad you like it. It's never been used," Peter said.

"Where on earth did you find these?" she asked gesturing to the dresses. "How did you build such a remarkable castle?"

"It is pretty remarkable, isn't it," he murmured with a smug grin. "Everything's imported."

"Imported?" Wendy echoed. "From where?"

Peter shrugged. "Lots of different places."

"Well, your lost boys certainly have promising futures as architects," Wendy mused, examining the shoe collection. She continued to go through the assortment of fashion while Peter came to stand beside her.

"You should wear one to the celebration," he murmured.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Who else is going to wear them?" Peter laughed.

Wendy smiled thoughtfully at a purple gown. It was fitted around the torso but then loosened to flow around the shins. "I do like this one," she said.

"Try it on," he replied. She removed the gown from the hanger and glided to stand behind the screen in the corner. Peter sat on the bed and waited while Wendy changed. When she emerged she twirled in front of him, the gown spinning along with her.

"I suppose I got lucky; it's a perfect fit." Wendy beamed. "Do you like it?"

Peter's heart raced. He tried to speak. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, that she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. But his tongue was in a knot. So he simply nodded his head vigorously.

Wendy smiled. "I think this will be suitable. It's better than my dirty, old nightgown. Do a lot of people dress up for these events?" she asked.

"Yes," he stammered, finding his voice.

"Even the lost boys?"

"They dress like the Indians. Beads and shells and face paint," Peter said.

"My brothers will like that," Wendy replied with a smile. "I think they've missed being wild. They've certainly missed you, too."

"They don't seem like they've missed me," he mumbled.

"They do. Give them a little more time," she said.

"Have you, Wendy?" Peter asked softly, rising to his feet.

"Have I what?"

"Missed me?" he whispered.

Wendy blushed and looked at her feet. A small smile graced her lips as she nodded.

Peter beamed. Then, impulsively, he pulled her close to him and pressed a kiss to her mouth. As soon as it started it was over. They stared at each other for a moment, a little embarrassed but mostly wonder-stricken.

"I missed you too, Wendy."

* * *

Their moment ended when the Twins came bounding in and demanding food. So Peter brought them to the dining hall. It was a large room with table that could have easily seated twenty or more guests. Peter sat at the head.

"Usually everything is placed on the table and you take what you like," he explained. Moments later a feast materialized on the table.

"Wow!" The Darling boys gasped.

"How did that happen?" Wendy asked Peter.

He flashed her a cocky grin. The source of the food was in fact Peter's imagination. He simply imagined what he wanted to eat and it would appear before him. His ability was probably derived from the amount of pixie dust on his skin, considering how much time he spent with the fairies. He adored the admiring expressions on the Darlings' faces, particularly Wendy's.

They ate until their bellies could hold no more. The boys wandered off to explore the palace while Peter took Wendy's hand and led her to the gardens. The sun was setting behind the mountains, staining the sky orange and pink as it did. Wendy was delighted to discover that the garden was home to fairies. They flew around her, sprinkling their dust on her hair and shoulders.

"They seem pleased to see you," Peter remarked. Tinkerbell, who was greeting Wendy, flew up to his face and pinched his nose. Peter smiled, amused. "Hey, Tink."

"This is a beautiful garden," Wendy said. "Do the fairies live here?"

"Sometimes. They like to play in it. Although, usually they hate it when anyone but myself and the lost boys comes in here," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yes. One time Tiger Lily picked a flower. They got so angry at her," Peter said, chuckling at the memory.

"What did they do?"

"Mostly just pulled her hair so that she'd go away. It was quite funny." He continued laughing.

"Do you spend a lot of time with Tiger Lily?" Wendy asked softly.

Peter shrugged. "When I'm visiting the tribe I see her. And she comes to see me sometimes."

"Oh," she murmured, studying a rose-bush nearby. It made her a little jealous to think of Peter and Tiger Lily spending time together. But this was hypocritical of her because she spent time with suitors, too.

He took one of the roses from the bush and gave it to her. Tinkerbell stuck her tongue out at him but he ignored her.

"She seems to really like you," Wendy remarked, stroking the smooth leaf of the rose's stem.

"That's nothing new. She's always liked me," Peter replied. He glanced at the sky, which was now darkening. "We should probably go inside now. See what your brothers are up to."

Wendy nodded and followed him out of the garden.

* * *

"Boys, please stop jumping and get into bed," Wendy said for the fifth time.

Her brothers were bouncing from bed to bed, shouting like monkeys. Peter sat and watched, laughing when they bumped into each other or when someone fell off. It really was a sight for Wendy, considering that the boys had not acted so childish in years. It made her smile to see them the way they once were.

"Wendy, tell us a story!" Michael demanded. Everyone cheered in agreement, including Peter.

"About what?" she asked, sitting on a spare bed.

"About Peter!" Tootles exclaimed. The king beamed and nodded.

"Alright, gather around." The boys clustered around Wendy as she began to spin her tale of one of Peter's adventures. They sat and listened, mesmerized by Wendy's voice. Peter rested his chin in his hand and gazed at her fondly. He had stopped paying attention to the story and simply watched her. Her eyes sparkled as she described every detail perfectly. She was truly captivating.

When the story ended, the boys begged for more, but Wendy announced it was bed time and no one argued with her. She tucked each boy in the way a mother would and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. Then she shooed Peter out and closed the door behind them.

"You've taken on the role of mother again," Peter remarked.

"I don't mind it." Wendy smiled.

"You're good at it," he said. They came to Wendy's bedroom door.

"Well . . . goodnight," she said, opening the door.

"Goodnight," he echoed.

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Wendy-lady." Peter smiled then kissed her cheek before strolling down the hallway to his own bedroom. Wendy sighed as she closed the door behind her and prepared for bed. She allowed herself to indulge in the fantasies of Peter as her suitor, Peter as her husband. No Simon. No Tiger Lily. Just them. It was the first time she was actually excited to see her suitor again.

* * *

**Yay! Romance is blooming! I hope you're all safe and with power. The hurricane's destruction wasn't as bad in my area as it was in other states. We lost power for a few hours last night but it's back today, although other people in my town are still without electricity. Hopefully the worst is over! And a happy Halloween to everyone! As always, read and review, por favor! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Peter Pan characters or concepts. Credit goes to J. M. Barrie**

* * *

When Wendy awoke the next morning it was to a pair of brilliant blue-green eyes gazing at her. She blinked then leaned back to focus on what she was seeing.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Peter exclaimed. "Everyone is up but you!"

"Everyone?" Wendy echoed, sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah! Your brothers wanted to eat breakfast but I told them to wait for you," he explained.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. But the sun's been up for two hours and you're still sleeping."

"Oh God, Peter," Wendy moaned, hiding her face in her pillow. "It's too early," she said with a muffled voice. He didn't say anything for a moment. Wendy lifted her head to look at him but as she did his fingers found her side and he began to tickle her. Wendy squealed and shrieked and squirmed. Peter laughed with amusement.

"Are you awake now?" he asked.

"Yes! Just please . . . stop!" Wendy cried between giggles.

"Come down for breakfast," he said as he strolled to the door. "We're waiting for you and your brothers are starving."

"I'll be there soon," Wendy replied, climbing out of bed. When he was gone she went to the wardrobe and selected a simple dress to wear that day. Then she sat at the vanity and combed her long hair. Her mind wandered back to London, where her parents were probably worried sick about their children. Wendy felt a twinge of guilt for leaving her parents so clueless and concerned yet again. Of course she and her brothers would go home to see them. But the sooner they went home, the sooner she'd have to face Simon and his proposal. Certainly Aunt Millicent would be all over her for it the moment she returned. For now, Wendy thought as she walked to the dining hall, they had a celebration to attend.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Peter waited impatiently for Wendy. His stomach growled as he gazed upon the feast. He watched the Darling boys and his three lost boys devour everything placed in front of them. Peter allowed them to start before Wendy arrived so they'd stop whining about how hungry they were.

When Wendy finally came she was taken aback by the savage ways her brothers were eating. She took a seat beside Peter who grinned at her.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, quite," she murmured, watching John hack at the rind of a melon with a butter knife to get the fruit off and Tootles shove two crumpets into his mouth at once. Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub were even worse. Wendy guessed that they had probably reminded her brothers of how lost boys ate.

"What do you want to do after breakfast?" Peter asked with his mouth full.

"Oh . . . I don't know . . . perhaps you could show me around the island . . . it's been a while," she said.

"Okay!" Peter swallowed then barked at Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub. "You take the boys out and teach them sword fighting or something."

"Are we gonna be lost boys again?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah!" The Darling boys cheered.

A smug smile spread on Peter's lips. "Alright then. Show them the ropes," he said to the three already lost boys.

They crammed the last bits of their breakfasts into their mouths then filed out of the dining hall, whooping and shouting with excitement.

"Be careful!" Wendy called after them, though she was sure no one heard her.

"They'll be fine," Peter assured her. "Are you finished?"

Wendy's fork paused midway to her mouth. "No," she said with a light laugh.

"Oh. Okay." He rested his chin in his hand and watched her eat. Wendy ignored his attentive stare. After about five minutes, Peter was clearly becoming impatient.

"Now I'm finished," Wendy said to relieve him of waiting any longer. Peter grinned and grabbed her hand. He rushed out of the palace with Wendy trailing behind him.

"What do you want to see first?" he asked. "Wanna go to Mermaid Lagoon?"

"Alright," Wendy agreed. She hadn't seen mermaids in a while. She recalled that they were quite dangerous. When she asked Peter if they were still unsafe, he nodded.

"Oh, yes. But you're with me and they like me. So you're protected." He grinned.

"That's good to know," Wendy muttered.

When they arrived at the shores of Mermaid Lagoon, Wendy could see the mermaids lounging on some rocks in the sun. She remembered how before she ever knew Peter she would imagine mermaids as sweet, happy creatures. But that vision changed when she met the mermaids of Neverland. They were dark and mysterious. They made Wendy nervous. She noticed the mermaids glance at the shore when they heard Peter talking.

"There are some caves nearby. Want to go exploring?" he asked.

"How will we get there?" Wendy replied. "Certainly not by . . . swimming?"

"Of course by swimming!" Peter laughed.

"What about flying?" she asked desperately. She didn't want to be anywhere near the mermaids. They were fascinating creatures, but she didn't want to risk drowning.

Peter's face darkened. "I haven't flown anywhere in a while," he mumbled.

"What? Why not?" Wendy was shocked. Flying was in Peter's nature. How could he go without flying?

He shrugged and kicked a pebble into the shallows. "I haven't had many happy thoughts."

"Oh." She couldn't help but feel as though she was the reason. "I'm sorry."

But Peter's sulking mood was over. He was looking at the mermaids who were swimming closer. "If they try to drown you I'll tell them to leave us alone."

"And they will?" Wendy asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. I'm king, aren't I?" He beamed. Then he took Wendy's hand and waded into the water. She followed him hesitantly.

The mermaids waited for them in the deeper parts of the water. They watched Wendy closely. She was all too aware of their awareness of her. It made her uncomfortable.

"I wonder if they remember you," Peter mused.

"Why would they remember me?" Wendy asked. She clung to him tightly now that her feet no longer touched the bottom.

"Well, they're watching you now. Perhaps they recognize your face."

They continued to swim until they reached the mermaids. Peter smiled at them. They swam closer.

"I wish they would stay away," Wendy mumbled nervously. She refused to look away from the creatures in case one of them tried to grab her and drag her under the water.

"Relax, Wendy. They haven't done anything," Peter said.

"But they could," she replied. She suddenly felt a scaly tail brush against her leg. She gasped but resisted the urge to shriek.

"Almost there," he said. "See that?" He pointed to a secluded beach, the sand leading to the mouth of a cave.

"What's in it?" Wendy asked.

"Guess we'll find out."

Their trek was almost finished, yet the mermaids pursued them, curious to see where they were going. Peter gently released Wendy.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"You're fine. The mermaids won't hurt you."

"You said yourself that they were dangerous!"

"I'm right here," he reminded her. "If they try anything, I'll protect you."

Remarkably, the mermaids didn't touch Wendy. They watched her and they swam beside her. But they never touched her except for the occasional flick of a tail against her legs. When her feet touched the bottom again, the mermaids stopped following. They hung back in the deeper part of the water, but watched Wendy trudge out of the lagoon and onto the shore beside Peter.

"That's a little peculiar," he murmured.

"What is?" Wendy asked, ringing out her hair.

"That they didn't try to drown you. I thought they'd at least attempt to grab you. But they didn't." He grinned.

Wendy sneered. "Oh, yes, which explains why it was perfectly acceptable for you to release me when they were surrounding us."

Peter shrugged sheepishly. "I wanted to see if they'd try something when I wasn't holding onto you. And I was right. They didn't. But I can't figure out why."

"Maybe they're not really dangerous after all?" Wendy suggested.

He shook his head. "No. They are." He turned and walked to the mouth of the cave. Wendy followed him. She gasped upon entering. Every inch of wall and ceiling was covered with jewels and gems. Every color, size, and shape was there.

"This is amazing," Wendy said.

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "I bet a pirate would love to get his hands on this place."

"Are there any more pirates in Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"There are a few. They hide in the jungle. The lost boys are trained to kill them," Peter explained.

"Kill them?" she echoed. "Why?"

"Because they're pirates. And pirates are all the same." He picked up a particularly large crystal and showed it to Wendy.

"That's beautiful," she murmured. "Imagine how many pieces of jewelry someone could make out of this cave."

"My crown is made of some of the jewels in here," Peter said. "And pixie dust."

"Really? Who made it?"

"The fairies. They're excellent crafters. Tink designed it."

"Remarkable," Wendy said, glancing around at the sparkling gems again.

"Do you like this place, Wendy?" Peter asked softly.

"Yes, it's wonderful."

"It can be yours if you want it."

Her eyes met his. "Mine?"

"Yes . . . we can call it Wendy's Cave."

"Really?" Wendy was already in awe of the treasures they found in the cove. Could she just claim it? "What if someone else finds it and likes it?"

"They can't have it because it's yours," Peter said. "I declare it yours."

Wendy beamed. "Thank you."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Anything for you, Wendy-lady."

* * *

The swim back to the shore was less frightening than the first. Wendy swam beside Peter but she didn't hold onto him like before. Again, the mermaids swam beside her and watched her, but never touched her. To Wendy, this was relieving. To Peter, it was unusual. The only person the mermaids would never attempt to drown was him. So now that they suddenly stayed away from Wendy confused him. But of course, he didn't think much of it once they were out of the water.

"Where do you want to go now?" Peter asked as they dried off in the sun.

"Perhaps we should see what the boys are doing," Wendy said.

So they searched the jungle for her brothers and the lost boys. They found them in a clearing, wrestling and sword fighting. Except for Rocky, who was speaking to Tiger Lily.

Wendy's stomach dropped when she saw the Indian princess. She began to regret coming to the clearing in the first place.

The boys rushed over to Peter and Wendy, eager to show off their sword fighting skills and wrestling techniques. Tiger Lily smiled broadly at Peter.

"Where were you? I came looking for you but the boys didn't know where you'd gone," she said.

"Wendy and I went exploring," he explained, turning to smile at Wendy.

"Oh," Tiger Lily said lightly, her eyes flickering to the English girl.

"What did you find?" Michael asked curiously.

"I'll tell you about it later," Wendy said softly. Tiger Lily's unwelcoming glare made her uncomfortable. She was more than happy to go off with her brothers. "Why don't I leave you two to talk about . . . whatever it is you came here for, Tiger Lily."

"You don't have to . . ." Peter said.

"I'll see you back at the palace?" she asked. He nodded. She waved goodbye to him then followed Michael back over to where the boys were practicing.

Tiger Lily linked arms with Peter. "Take a walk with me," she said. Peter, who couldn't think of a reason to say no besides the fact that he would rather have stayed with Wendy and the boys, agreed.

"I was surprised to see so many new lost boys," she said as they wandered through the jungle. Her arm was still looped through his. "Where did they all come from?"

"Oh, those are Wendy's brothers. You remember them, don't you?"

"What are they doing here?" Tiger Lily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are they still here? Isn't it illegal? According to your own law?"

"I've decided to repeal that law," Peter told her.

"Why?"

"Don't question me," he said defensively. "I'm the king. I'll do whatever I want."

Tiger Lily frowned. "You do realize that everyone will be curious to know your reasoning, don't you?"

"Yes." Peter pulled his arm away from hers. "And my reasoning is that I am the king and I'll do whatever I want," he snapped.

They walked in silence for a while. Peter was thoroughly irritated by Tiger Lily's interrogation. Tiger Lily was irritated by Peter's vagueness and from seeing Wendy again. Tiger Lily had always been particularly jealous of Wendy because Peter liked her so much. The princess thought that when Wendy left her and Peter's relationship would vanish. But it hadn't, apparently.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I just don't understand this sudden change. I thought - along with everyone else on the island - that you hated the Wendy-lady and her brothers."

"Well, things change," he muttered with a shrug.

"So you don't?"

"Yes."

"Oh . . . so . . . they're staying this time?" Tiger Lily asked.

"I don't know," Peter replied. This was the truth. Wendy had never addressed how long they would stay or when they would leave. His heart hoped that she would stay forever this time.

"I don't think you should forgive them so easily," she mused. "They did abandon you after all."

"They didn't abandon me," he replied defensively. "I could have gone with them."

"But you expected them to stay," Tiger Lily mentioned. "And it hurt when they didn't. Especially the Wendy-lady."

Peter was silent. He was embarrassed that the princess seemed to know exactly how he had felt. Not to mention that her words were true but he couldn't think of a way to prove they weren't.

"Don't worry, Peter. Even if she leaves you _again _you'll still have me," Tiger Lily laced her fingers between his. "I would never leave you."

"Wendy won't leave me," he snapped. "She told me she missed me. And she gave me another thimble." He grinned.

Tiger Lily's eyes flickered with jealousy. "Well, that's not special to her. She probably gives lots of boys thimbles on the Main Land," she said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"That's what they do over there. The Wendy-lady gives lots of boys thimbles until she finds one that she likes best. Then she marries him. She probably has lots of boys to thimble and marry."

Peter suddenly felt angry. Or something like anger. It made his stomach twist and his heart pound to think of Wendy giving away her thimbles even after she told him all those years ago that her hidden kiss was his. It made his blood boil to think of Wendy marrying someone who wasn't him. Wendy was _his. _

"Not that you would care. After all, you don't want to get married," Tiger Lily said spitefully.

"Who said I didn't want to get married?" Peter asked.

"You did. Don't you recall all those times the elders of my tribe asked you if you would marry me?" she snapped.

"Oh . . . that's because I don't want to marry you," he said simply.

Tiger Lily scowled and wrenched her hand away from his. "Why not?"

"Because I don't love you."

She resisted the urge to punch his nose. Peter could be so infuriating to her at times. "It's because of the Wendy-lady, isn't it?" Tiger Lily exclaimed, eager as if she solved the answer to a riddle. "You're in love with the Wendy-lady! That's why you're repealing the law you made and letting her stay in your palace and forgiving her even though she hurt you! That's it, isn't it?"

Peter didn't answer.

"Are you going to repeal the bans on story telling and all those other ridiculous things too? You only banned them because they reminded you of her." Tiger Lily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to make you so upset with me," he said.

"Upset? I'm not upset," she replied hastily. Peter didn't argue. Tension settled around them, causing them both to be silent.

"I should . . . probably go back to the palace . . . to get everyone ready . . . for tonight," he mumbled.

"Right." Tiger Lily nodded. "I should be on my way as well. I'll see you . . . tonight."

"Yep." Peter waved goodbye lamely, more than happy to leave the awkwardness behind. Tiger Lily rushed home too, although it was driven by the wish to enlighten her father on the conversation she had with Peter.

* * *

When Tiger Lily returned to the Indian camp ground she hurried to her father's tent immediately.

"What is it, my child?" he asked as she brushed back the flap that replaced a door. His back was to her.

It didn't surprise the princess that her father knew it was her without having to see her. "Father, I've just spoken with Peter Pan."

"And what did the king say?" he asked, turning around to face her. The chief of the Indian tribe was a tall, lean man with not many wrinkles and only slightly graying hair. He was well-respected by all, including Peter.

"Do you recall the Wendy-lady that came to our island a long time ago?" Tiger Lily asked, sitting before her father. It was a silly question to be truthful because the chief had the memory of an elephant. "She's back. Along with her brothers. They were once lost boys?"

"That's nice," the chief puffed smoke from his pipe. Tiger Lily watched as it curled up then disappeared into the air.

"Father, the king is in love with the Wendy-lady."

"I know."

"Then you realize that he has no intentions of marrying me?" she asked.

"Yes. It is the other elders who cannot realize this. Persistent bunch," the chief muttered. "I've tried to tell them but they are far too old and stubborn to listen to me or the king."

"How do you know, Father?" Tiger Lily asked. "How did you know that he wouldn't marry me?"

"I can feel it through the island," the chief said. "I felt it when she came here first and I felt it the moment she returned."

"What do you mean?"

"She will be coming tonight, correct?"

"Well, I didn't ask," Tiger Lily muttered. "But I suppose so."

"I will explain then," the chief said. "Perhaps once I explain it to you, it will make sense to the elders." He chuckled.

Tiger Lily didn't press further. Her curiosity still nagged at her and she ached for answers, but she would wait until tonight for her father to tell her.

* * *

**So, yeah, this chapter is getting kinda long . . . I figured that this was a good spot to kinda pause it until the next chapter . . . questions will be answered, I promise. Oh, and by the way I've eliminated the romance that John and Tiger Lily had in the film. It just wasn't really working for me. Anyways, review please! I'd really love to hear from all you wonderful people. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, ask me questions, even suggestions. I'm already thinking about what I'd like to write after I finish this story so if you have any ideas please let me know. Basically if it's anything Disney I've got ya covered ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**You readers are so wonderful. I adore reading your reviews, they make me so happy that I could fly!  
**

**And, of course, I don't own the characters or concepts of Peter Pan. But it will go on my Christmas list :)**

* * *

Wendy and her brothers returned to the palace shortly after Peter and Tiger Lily had gone on their walk. Wendy told them to get ready for the Indian celebration. Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub showed the boys what they usually did to dress up for the Indian parties, which consisted of smearing sticky, colorful paint onto their faces and chests and jumping around wildly. Wendy quickly escaped the noisy boys for her own room to prepare herself.

She slipped on the dress that she had modeled for Peter and smiled. In a way it was relieving to her when Peter kissed her. She hadn't asked him, and she could only think of one particular reason he would. If it was true, if he loved her, then perhaps it could be Peter that she married instead of Simon, or someone from London. She loved Peter in return, and certainly he wouldn't mind if she wrote her novel. The only problem was . . . could she stay in Neverland with him forever?

She mulled this over as she freshened up at the vanity. A few moments later someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said, fluffing her honey curls with her fingers.

Peter stepped in. She smiled at him.

"Getting ready?" he asked, sitting on her bed.

"Mhm. How was your walk with Tiger Lily?" she asked while sampling a particularly elegant bottle of perfume. It still amazed her that the lost boys were able to find these things.

"Fine," Peter replied.

"That's nice," Wendy said lightly. "Will we be eating with the Indians?"

"Yes, they usually have a lot of food."

"Good. I'm sure that when my brothers arrive it'll be gone." She chuckled. She looked at him in the mirror. "Are you getting ready?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Wanna see my crown?"

Wendy nodded. Peter rose to his feet and gestured for Wendy to follow him. He brought her into his throne room and then told her to close her eyes. When she was told to open them again, Peter held in his hands his golden crown.

"It's amazing," Wendy murmured. Now that she could see it up close she noticed that there were intricate designs weaved throughout the pixie dust. "It must be very special to you."

"It is," he nodded. "When I'm not wearing it I keep it in a case. No one knows where it is but me."

"Why is it a secret?" she asked.

He smiled. "Because there are a lot of nosy boys who would love to play with it."

"Oh, I see," she replied. "Are you going to put it on?"

Peter raised the crown above his head in a theatrical way and placed it on his curls. Wendy smiled.

"You do look very royal," she murmured. "The crown suits you."

"I think so too," Peter beamed, obviously flattered by Wendy's compliment. "I wonder how it would look on you," he murmured. Then he took his crown off of his head and put it on hers.

"You don't have to . . . " Wendy began, but she trailed off when she saw Peter's smile. He gently touched her hair, tucking a lock behind her ear. They were silent for a moment as they gazed at each other.

"You look like a queen," Peter said softly. Wendy couldn't hide her blush.

* * *

There was no special way for Peter to get from the palace to the Indian village. This surprised Wendy. She had expected fairies to lift him into the air, or for a chariot to pick him up and carry him through the jungle. None of this happened.

"I like to walk," Peter said when she asked him about it. The boys were trekking ahead, eager to join the festivities. Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub didn't walk beside the king like they normally would have. They scrambled ahead with Wendy's brothers, forgetting Peter completely. He didn't mind, however. He got to be alone with Wendy. "You're going to dance with me, aren't you, Wendy?"

"Yes, I'd be happy to," she said. "Though I'm afraid I'm not particularly accustomed to the way Indians might dance."

"That's okay. It's easy to learn. I'll teach you," Peter replied. Wendy smiled.

Meanwhile at the Indian camp, the festivities had already begun. People were dancing around the fire to the beat of drums. Food was being served to Tiger Lily and her father. The princess wasn't very hungry, though. Her mind was on Peter and Wendy, and what exactly made her so special.

"Eat, Tiger Lily," the chief said, swiping a piece of meat off of the tray. "The food will be gone soon and you will not have had any. Eat."

She took a piece of fruit to satisfy her father. "Will you please tell me how you knew that Peter wouldn't marry me?"

"Because you're not destined to be Neverland's queen."

Tiger Lily was struck by how simply her father put it. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because the king needs a queen. But the queen of Neverland cannot be just anyone. She has to be someone who the king has emotional connections with. Do you understand?" The chief glanced at his daughter.

"So . . . the Wendy-lady is destined to be the queen?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Yes. It has been that way since she and Peter Pan first laid eyes on each other. Perhaps before then."

"But how do you know?"

"I feel it through the island," the chief said. "When the Wendy-lady is present, everything comes to life. This is the key to being queen of Neverland."

"How?"

The chief smiled at Tiger Lily. "You have many questions. They will be answered soon enough. Eat."

Tiger Lily did as her father said, but she was hungry for answers. It all felt like a riddle to her. She knew that Wendy was special to Peter, but she hadn't realized Wendy was special enough to be _queen. _

When the lost boys appeared, the dancing and music came to a stop. The chief rose to his feet and walked toward them. He greeted them natively and they replied enthusiastically. When Peter and Wendy arrived a few moments later, the entire tribe rose to its feet. Again, the chief greeted Peter in the native Indian tongue, and Peter replied the same way. Then, rather abruptly, the music and dancing began again.

"We are very glad you could join us this evening," the chief said to Peter.

"Thank you, it's my pleasure." Peter glanced at Wendy. "Um . . . have you met Wendy?"

The chief smiled warmly at her. "Never in the flesh but I am pleased to have the honor."

"Thank you," Wendy replied, flattered.

"Come sit with me," the chief commanded. They followed him to his spot where Tiger Lily sat as well. She didn't look at Wendy or Peter, focusing on the fruit peel in her hands. "Eat," said the chief, holding a tray of food for the king and Wendy. "You must be hungry."

"I'm certain the boys are," Wendy murmured.

"I think they've found their own meal," Peter said gesturing across from them. The boys were stuffing their faces with everything the Indians offered them. Wendy cringed.

"We'll be apologizing for their behavior soon enough," she muttered.

"The Indians don't mind," he said.

"But their manners are atrocious!"

Peter chuckled. "Always so prim and proper."

"I am not," Wendy muttered, but she smiled as she said it because she knew it was true.

As promised, she danced with Peter that evening. He taught her the steps and she learned rather quickly. There was only one dance that they didn't share and it was mostly because he had promised Tiger Lily a dance as well. At that point of the night, it was becoming more and more clear to Tiger Lily that what her father said was true. Everything seemed alive around Wendy, especially Peter. She realized that as much as she didn't like it, she was going to have to accept it. Peter and Wendy were destined to be married because Wendy had been chosen by Neverland.

"Are you still angry?" Peter asked Tiger Lily as they danced.

"No . . . as long as you're happy," she replied.

"Good," he smiled. "I'm glad we're friends again."

Tiger Lily smiled back. "Me too."

* * *

"I do believe you have something to say." John tapped Peter's shoulder while he and Wendy took a break from dancing.

"What?" Peter asked.

"The law," John said. "You're going to repeal it."

"Oh! Right." The king strolled to the chief and whispered in his ear. When the chief nodded and barked a command to get everyone's attention, Peter began. "I would like to announce that the law I placed banning the Darlings from Neverland is now repealed, along with any other bans associated with them." He grinned. "You may continue."

The Indians glanced at each other, a little confused by the abruptness of the announcement. However, when the music began to play again, they didn't think much of it anymore.

"There you go," Peter said to John with a smile when he returned to his spot beside Wendy.

"Thank you," John grinned, then bounded away to rejoin the other boys.

"Think they'll like me more now?" Peter asked Wendy softly.

"My brothers? They adore you. They always have," she replied.

He smiled. "I hope so."

They sat in silence for a moment. Wendy watched the dancers while Peter watched Wendy. She was so beautiful. His mind flickered back to his conversation with Tiger Lily and what she said about thimbles and marriage. It couldn't be true. Wendy had given him her hidden kiss. She wouldn't thimble other boys, would she? Peter's fingers brushed against Wendy's palm.

"Sorry," he mumbled, meeting her eyes.

"It's okay," she replied.

"Want to go on a walk?" he asked softly.

"We can't just leave," Wendy replied, glancing around at the party, particularly the chief and Tiger Lily. "Won't they be offended?"

"No. I bet they won't even notice," Peter said, rising to his feet and taking her hand.

However, the chief and Tiger Lily watched the couple leave the camp and disappear into the woods. "You see, daughter," the chief said. "The king and Neverland are connected. Therefore, if he loves someone, the island does too. And the king loves the Wendy-lady. So the island respects her."

Tiger Lily nodded. This would certainly explain why the fairies had driven her out of their garden when she entered it. She wondered if they let Wendy in. "Will you tell the elders that Peter and I won't be married?"

"Yes, I will explain to them, again, the reason why," the chief said. "I think they will understand now that the Wendy-lady has been to our grounds," Then he glanced at the princess and kissed her cheek. "Do not worry, daughter. One day you will find love as well."

Tiger Lily sighed. Truthfully she wasn't very disappointed. She was just unsatisfied. If Peter wasn't meant for her, then who was? She hoped that true love would find her the way it found Peter and Wendy.

* * *

Wendy followed Peter through the dark forest, the only light coming from the stars and Peter's crown. She admired it from behind him. It truly was magnificent. To her delight, fairies appeared, illuminating the night around them as their trails of pixie dust weaved together. It was an enchanting display, one that Wendy was glad she could see with Peter. She found his hand and laced her fingers through it.

"Remember that tree?" he asked, pointing to a large, thick trunk. "That's the one we danced under last time."

"I remember." Wendy smiled. "It's beautiful out here."

"Mhm," Peter agreed. He turned to face her, taking her other hand as well. "I'm happy you're here."

"I am too," she replied. "This visit was just what I needed."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well . . . I missed being a little girl . . . and I missed having fun and being care-free . . . and of course I missed Neverland and you."

"So you're going to stay?" Peter asked.

She hesitated. "I don't know . . . I don't want to leave yet, but . . "

Peter didn't like Wendy's hesitation. It made him wonder if perhaps Tiger Lily was right, and that Wendy did have a boy to marry in London. The strange anger was back again. "Are you going to marry someone?" he asked harshly.

Wendy blinked, taken by surprise. "Where did that question come from?"

"Are you?" he repeated.

"Well . . . eventually."

"Eventually?" Peter frowned. "What does that mean?"

"My parents expect me to marry someone. It's what I must do. But I'm not currently engaged," Wendy said, convincing herself that technically she wasn't lying.

"But . . . you've thimbled other boys?" Peter asked.

"Thimbled?" Wendy echoed. It had been so long since she had heard that term being used the way Peter thought it truly meant. "Oh! You mean kissed?"

"No." His frown deepened. "But have you given boys those too?"

"Peter, a kiss is when two people press their lips together," Wendy explained.

"I thought that was a thimble."

"No." She suppressed an amused smile. "I only told you that so you wouldn't be embarrassed when you held out your hand."

"Oh." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I might have kissed one or two boys," she admitted, glancing at a fairy as she flew by to avoid looking at him.

Peter huffed in a very immature way and turned away from her. "You said it was mine," he muttered. "That it would always be."

"What would?"

"Your hidden kiss," he said.

"It still is," she insisted. "My feelings haven't changed."

"What are they?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"Well, ladies don't give their hidden kiss to just _anyone_," Wendy said with a smile. "They only give it to men they love. I love you . . . so I gave you mine."

Peter grinned broadly then captured her in a bear hug. "I love you too, Wendy-lady," he said.

"Really, Peter?" She beamed.

"Yes." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly. When they drew back, Wendy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter kissed her again and again, savoring the way Wendy's mouth felt against his, how soft her lips were, how good she tasted. When he pressed his face into her neck and opened his eyes, he was startled. Their feet no longer touched the ground but now hovered a good ten feet in the air. "Wendy?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Look at where we are!" he exclaimed, ecstatic.

Wendy glanced around her and gasped. She clung to him tightly, but Peter laughed joyfully. This was the first time he had flown in six years.

"We're flying, Wendy!"

"I know! How did this happen?" she asked.

"Must be the pixie dust," he said, for there was a lot of the golden dust in the air around them and on his head. "And we're happy!"

"Oh, well that explains -" Wendy's thought was abruptly halted by Peter's lips capturing hers.

They spent the rest of the evening in the air, as Peter refreshed his memory and his body on what it felt like to fly. He soared through the air, chasing fairies and twisting through tree branches with ease. He was so quick Wendy often lost sight of him for a few moments before he snuck up behind her and stole a kiss. The fairies, who watched nearby, felt quite satisfied. Their king was himself again, thanks to the Wendy-lady.

When the Indian celebration ended and everyone said goodbye, the royal party went back to the palace. Wendy tucked her brothers into bed after helping them wash off the face paint. Peter chatted with Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub about the night's festivities. He even told them about how he and Wendy had confessed their love.

"So will we have a queen?" Grub asked eagerly.

"I think so," Peter replied with a smug grin.

"You're not gonna marry Tiger Lily?" asked Chuckles.

"Nope."

"I like Wendy and her brothers," said Rocky. "I hope they stay with us."

"I think they will," Peter said. And truly he did. He didn't believe that Wendy could ever leave him now. They belonged together.

After the boys were asleep, Wendy herself was ready for bed. She found Peter waiting by her bedroom door.

"Do you know how late it is?" she teased.

"I'm not sleepy," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, I am. Watching you fly around all evening was exhausting."

Peter laughed then kissed her forehead. "What shall we do tomorrow?"

"How can you even think about tomorrow?" Wendy asked with a yawn, resting her head on his chest. Peter chuckled again and kissed her hair.

"Alright, alright. Go to bed," he said, reluctantly releasing her from his hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams," she replied as she opened her door.

"I love you." He squeezed her hand.

"I love you, too." She kissed his cheek.

Peter went to bed that night feeling truly invincible. His entire world was complete. He had flown today for the first time in a long time. He hadn't been truly happy until the return of the Darlings. But he had regained his happy thought: Wendy. She loved him and she and her brothers would stay forever. They'd go on so many adventures together and have so much fun. Would Wendy marry him? He would love to be married to Wendy. Then she would be his queen. 'I would like to have a queen,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep. In his mind, he was the king of the world.

* * *

**Another long one for you guys. Review, s'il vous plaît!**


	11. Chapter 10

Days passed blissfully for everyone in the castle. Now that their love was professed, Wendy and Peter spent nearly every waking moment together. The Darling boys were reliving their past as lost boys again.

Wendy sat in the fairies' garden one afternoon, admiring the lovely day. Tinkerbell used pixie dust to weave a flower into Wendy's hair. At one point the jealous fairy had disliked the English girl, but now that Wendy was recognized as Neverland's queen, Tinkerbell was far more fond of her, as were all the fairies.

"Thank you, Tink," Wendy said, touching the flower gently. The fairy chimed then flitted off. Wendy sat in silence for a moment, then squealed when she felt two hands wrap around her waist and squeeze her.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, sitting beside her. He bestowed a kiss on her cheek.

Wendy rolled her eyes at him. "I was relaxing until you showed up," she muttered. "And quit sneaking up on me. I don't like it one bit."

"All the more reason to do it." He chuckled.

"Where were you?" Wendy asked as he pulled her into his lap. Along with many other things she hadn't known about Peter before, she was delighted to discover that he was actually quite affectionate. More often than not she was wrapped in his arms or perched in his lap or being cuddled. She had never been treated with such adoration by any suitor before. Of course, in London, it was highly improper to be so intimate before marriage. But in Neverland - and with Peter - it was perfect.

"With the boys. We had a sword fight," Peter said, playing with her hair. He touched the flower Tinkerbell had placed and murmured, "This is pretty."

"Tink thought you would like it," Wendy replied. "Did you teach my brothers anything new?"

"Yep. They're almost as good as I am," he said smugly.

"That's quite an accomplishment," she remarked. Peter grinned and nuzzled her neck. She sighed deeply and traced heart shapes with the tip of her finger in the palm of his hand.

"That tickles," he murmured.

"You know, there are nerves in your palm that connect to every other part of your body," Wendy said thoughtfully.

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"I learned it in a place called _school,_" she replied in a mocking tone. "They teach you all kinds of things."

"I don't need school," he said lightly. "I'm already extremely smart. Don't you think?"

"Of course." Wendy smirked. "As smart as anyone who has lived on an island their whole life can be."

"Hey," Peter remarked as she dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Need I remind you that I am king of this island?"

"And you're a wonderful king," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

While the boys ate dinner that evening, Peter insisted that Wendy come with him. When she pointed out that they needed to eat, he replied that they would. So she followed him through the forest in the twilight until they came to a clearing alight by fairies. A blanket was spread on the ground, and a picnic was assembled for them.

"How sweet!" Wendy cooed as they sat down.

"I thought we'd go somewhere special. The boys will get along fine without us," Peter said.

"I certainly hope we don't return to broken dishes," she murmured.

"We won't. I told them to be good," he replied.

They ate their meal while casting each other shy smiles and lingering glances. Wendy felt a little nervous being alone with Peter. Of course it was a good feeling. But she found their courtship to be so unlike the others she had experienced that she often didn't know what to expect. But then again, Peter had never courted anyone, so she didn't need to feel so unprepared. Nevertheless, butterflies filled her stomach when Peter leaned over and kissed her passionately.

They had finished eating, so he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Wendy smiled at him. He smiled back then captured her lips with his. Their hearts raced while their lips danced and when they drew back they were both flushed and out of breath. Peter shot her a goofy grin which made Wendy giggle.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she murmured. "It's so lovely."

"We can do this more often if you'd like," he suggested. "I like being alone with you."

"Me too," Wendy agreed softly. She absently smoothed out her dress while Peter packed the dishes into the basket.

"Now we have more room," he said, pushing the basket further away.

"Why do you only have three lost boys, Peter?" Wendy asked while twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"I don't have only three. I have eleven now."

"I mean excluding my brothers."

Peter shrugged. "Chuckles, Rocky and Grub are the ones I liked the most. So I kept them."

"What about the others?"

"Oh . . . well, you know . . ." he muttered, not quite meeting her eye. He didn't exactly want to be truthful with Wendy on this matter because he feared she would not like what he had to say. To mention that he had banished - and killed - several boys would not go over well with her. "Things change."

Wendy nodded, but she didn't fully understand. She was about to question him further but he asked her a question instead.

"Are you still going to write a novel?"

"Oh, yes . . . I've actually already started it," she said with a soft smile. She suddenly longed to have her novel with her so she could work on it some more.

"Am I in it?" Peter asked eagerly.

"You might be," Wendy replied.

"I should be. I should be the hero," he said with a cocky grin. "Don't you think I'd be good at that?"

"Yes," she agreed with a nod. "But who will you save?"

"You!" Peter exclaimed. Wendy smiled. "I could save you from . . . pirates or something. Then you could kiss me and we'd get married and live happily ever after." He paused for a moment, cheeks burning. "So . . . put that in your novel."

"Perhaps I will," she said softly.

"Then when you're done with it I want to read it."

"Oh, I'm far from being done. I hardly have time to write anymore."

"You do here," Peter pointed out. "You can write as much as you want in Neverland."

"That's true," Wendy agreed. Again, she longed to have her novel with her so she could work on it. But it was at home in her stationary drawer, among other things that were at home . . . like her parents . . . and her aunt . . . and Simon.

Wendy's heart raced as she felt an overwhelming amount of guilt, of all things. She felt badly for staying in Neverland so long, away from her family and her commitments. Surely Simon wouldn't be interested in marrying her anymore. Wouldn't he? Or perhaps he was just as concerned about her as her parents were, and her absence only made him want to marry her more.

"Wendy?" Peter's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Everything alright?" he asked.

She smiled brightly. "Of course, why wouldn't it?"

"You just went very quiet for a moment . . . and you had a concerned expression, like you were thinking of something you didn't particularly like."

"Oh." Wendy blushed, embarrassed by his ability to read her so well. "Sorry."

"Want to talk about it?" Peter suggested, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"No, thank you. I'd rather forget it, actually."

"Very well." He crossed his legs and pulled her into his lap. "Let's forget about it," he whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted to face him. He kissed her tenderly, his body alighting with passion when she poked her tongue into his mouth.

Fairies giggled and blushed when they glanced over at the king and his lady, though Peter and Wendy were oblivious to them. They could only feel each other through gentle caresses and lips pressing against lips. Soft moans and whispers filled the night as they exchanged smiles and sweet words.

"Wendy?" Peter said as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yes, Peter?"

"I want you to stay here with me . . . and be Neverland's queen," he said.

Wendy glanced up at him. "Me?"

"Yes, of course you," he chuckled.

"I wouldn't be a very good queen," she murmured.

"Don't be silly, you'd make a wonderful queen. You're perfect."

She beamed at him. "You say the sweetest things, Peter."

He grinned. "It's true. Will you, Wendy?"

She hesitated. "I don't know . . . I mean, I want to . . . but -"

"You'd get to be my wife too," Peter added softly, his eyes focused on her fingers as he laced his own between them. He glanced up at her a little shyly. "You do want to be my wife, don't you, Wendy?"

"Yes," she said with a giggle.

Peter smiled broadly and hugged her to him. "It won't be so bad being queen. You'll be wonderful at it. And of course your brothers will live with us. They're my lost boys, after all."

Wendy nodded and rested her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. Peter pressed his cheek to her hair and sighed contentedly. Things were going perfectly according to him. And of course Wendy was happy as well. The thought that Peter wanted to marry her made her heart pound. However a few things lingered in her mind, nagging at her every time Peter kissed her head.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," Wendy echoed, snuggling closer to him. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell of sunshine and rain and the forest radiated from Peter's skin. She allowed herself to be lost in his warmth and be lulled to sleep by his beating heart. Everything was golden for them in this moment.

But of course, nothing gold can stay.

* * *

**Shout out to one of my personal favorite poems "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost. I thought that Peter and Wendy deserved some fluff before things began to get complicated for them. And you all as readers deserve some fluff because your reviews are so fantastic! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside :D I can't thank you enough for the support, especially since this is my first Fanfiction. Oh, and of course, a happy Thanksgiving to everyone! **


	12. Chapter 11

Wendy's eyes fluttered open the next morning to find herself in her bed in the palace. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She was still wearing the dress from the night before. Peter must have tucked her in. The thought made her smile. She glanced beside her and nearly shrieked. Peter lay beside her, on his belly, fast asleep. Wendy couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him before. She also couldn't believe he had crawled into bed with her.

Peter stirred and shifted closer to her. Wendy couldn't help but stiffen. His eyes opened slowly. He smiled at her.

"Good morning," he said in a gruff voice.

"Good morning," Wendy replied. "Er . . . Peter . . . why are you in my bed?"

He yawned and flung one of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Well, you fell asleep last night before we could get home. So I carried you back and brought you to bed. You looked so cozy - and I was quite tired, too - that I decided I'd just go to sleep with you."

"Oh."

"I thought you wouldn't mind," Peter said. "Considering that one day we are going to be husband and wife, right?"

"Yes, well . . . I suppose it's alright." Wendy touched his arm. "Did you see my brothers last night?"

"Oh, yes, they were already in bed. They didn't break anything either. I checked." Peter chuckled.

"Should we go eat breakfast?" Wendy moved to climb out of bed but he held her back.

"Stay with me for a little while," he insisted. She cuddled his chest while he wrapped the blankets around them. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Wendy smiled. "Wanna know what Tinkerbell told me yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes."

"She told me that you really are Neverland's queen. The island chose you to be mine," he said with a beaming smile.

"Really?" Wendy asked, intrigued.

"Yes! Which is why the mermaids didn't try to drown you, remember? It's also why the fairies let you in their garden."

Wendy pondered this for a moment. It all did seem to make sense, what with the mermaids and the fairies suddenly respecting her. They were showing respect to the queen. She laughed.

"I'm truly the queen of Neverland? Me?"

"Of course it's you, Wendy-lady. Who else would it be?" Peter murmured while running his fingers through her hair.

"It just seems so surreal. I never imagined . . ." She trailed off. What would being queen of Neverland have in store for her? She didn't know how to rule a country.

"It's okay, Wendy," he cooed, kissing her cheek. "We'll have each other."

She smiled at him warmly. Then she nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed deeply.

* * *

When she and Peter got up and went to breakfast, the new lost boys and the old lost boys were already gobbling everything in sight. Her brothers greeted her enthusiastically.

"Wendy, is it true that you and Peter are going to get married?" asked Curly with his mouth full.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed before Wendy could say anything. "And you're all going to stay here with me and be my lost boys again."

"Hooray!" Every boy cheered, including Chuckles, Grub, and Rocky, at the idea of regaining their titles permanently and living the care-free life forever. It should have thrilled Wendy as well. But it didn't. It left a hollow feeling in her stomach, and a little, irritating voice in her head nagged her of the issue.

"Boys," she began, taking a seat between John and Peter. "Don't you want to finish school first?"

"School?" her brothers echoed, sending each other confused glances.

"What do you mean, Wendy?" asked Slightly.

"Well . . . it's just that . . . you won't attend school in Neverland. Don't you want to complete your education and be as smart as you can be?"

"They're plenty smart already!" Peter scoffed.

"Yeah, we're smart!" Her brothers protested.

"Of course you are," Wendy said patiently. "But John . . . you've always wanted to go to Oxford," she pointed out.

John wrinkled his brow. "Oxford?"

"Yes, you've raved about it for months."

He seemed to ponder this for a long time before nodding slowly. "I can't attend Oxford if I stay in Neverland . . ." he murmured.

Wendy felt a pang of guilt for manipulating her brother. But she needed his support if they were all going to go home.

"Who cares about Oxford?" Peter said firmly. "You'll have much more fun here than you ever will there!"

"Do you think mother and father miss us?" asked Tootles thoughtfully.

"I'm certain they do," Wendy replied. "They have no idea where we are." She cast a glance toward Peter.

"It isn't my fault," he said. "_They're _the ones who brought you here." His eyes shifted to Rocky, Chuckles, and Grub.

"But Wendy," Chuckles said softly. "You can't be implying that you want to . . . to leave Neverland?"

Peter's gaze snapped to Wendy, his eyes wide.

"You're our queen, Wendy!" Rocky exclaimed. "You can't leave us!"

"Are we really going home, Wendy?" asked First Twin.

"When are we coming back?" asked Second Twin.

"Will we ever come back?" Nibs asked cautiously.

Peter jumped to his feet. "Alright, that's enough of that nonsense! Nobody is leaving! You're all staying here and we're going to be happy! Got that?" He stormed out of the dining hall without another word, slamming the door behind him.

The table was quiet for a moment until John said softly, "You can't publish your novel in Neverland, can you, Wendy?"

"No, John," Wendy sighed. "I can't."

* * *

Wendy spent the rest of the morning sitting in the fairy garden. Peter hadn't made a reappearance at breakfast, and Wendy needed time to sort out her cluttered mind. So she sent the boys off to gather berries for her.

The time had come that Wendy had dreaded. She needed to bring her brothers home, if not to stay, at least to ensure her parents that they were safe and taken care of.

But somehow, once they went home, it seemed almost impractical to return to Neverland. Of course she didn't want to leave Peter or Chuckles or Rocky or Grub. She didn't want to leave the island that was so special to her. But she could not abandon her dream of publishing her novel - and she couldn't be certain of how long that would take. Then, of course, there was her marriage proposal waiting for her answer in London.

Wendy knew that she couldn't possibly live with herself if she never reconciled with Simon. He would be on her mind and the burden of her conscience if she didn't.

But how could she abandon Peter's marriage proposal? She was more than willing to accept it. She was dying to accept it and become Peter's wife. But what would her parents think of her running off with the wild boy who snatched her away from them once so many years ago?

Wendy sighed and flopped onto the cool grass. She stared up at the crystal blue sky, watching the clouds roll by. Occasionally a fairy would flit past to tend to a flower or nurture a plant.

How could she give up all of this? If she left Neverland . . . would she ever return? If she left Peter would she ever see him again?

The thought had indeed crossed her mind that Peter could come to London with her. But she doubted it. He would never leave his precious island, his kingdom. He couldn't. He and Neverland were connected, more so now than ever. He was its king and it worshiped him.

"Wendy?"

She glanced up. Michael loomed over her, his mouth smeared purple from berry juice.

"Yes, Michael?" she asked with a smile.

"Are we really going home?"

"I don't know," Wendy admitted. "I feel as though we should so mother and father do not worry about us anymore . . . but I don't know how I feel about . . . staying here forever." She sighed. "Would you be angry with me if I said we might not come back?"

"Not really," Michael replied, sitting beside her. "I'd be sad . . . and I'd miss Chuckles and Rocky and Grub . . . and Peter, of course . . . but if I stay here forever, I'll never see my friends again . . . or finish school. And you won't publish your novel. And I've always wanted to read it."

Wendy smiled. "Well, the moment it's finished, you will be the first person to read it."

"Good." Michael grinned. He grimaced as Wendy wiped the berry juice off his face. "We found an entire grove filled with every type of berry imaginable!"

"Where are they now? In your stomach?" she teased.

"No." He chuckled. "We brought them back to the palace."

"Well, come on then, we better go back as well." Her brother helped Wendy to her feet then took her hand and walked with her back to the palace.

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Peter would ever consider coming home with us?"

"I don't know. I don't think he'll do anything you ask him to until you marry him." Michael glanced at her. "You do want to marry Peter, don't you?"

"Of course," Wendy replied. "I love him."

"What about Simon?"

She sighed. "He's another reason we must go home. I can't leave him waiting forever."

"I miss mother and father, too," Michael said. "I suppose it's for the best that we leave."

"I'm very happy that you understand," Wendy replied with a grateful smile. "I was worried you'd be angry."

"I trust you, Wendy. I know this is difficult what with Peter and all, but I think it's the right choice."

"Thank you," she murmured. The siblings shared a hug. Then Michael ran off to tell his brothers of Wendy's thoughts.

Wendy continued through the palace, wandering through the maze of hallways until she came to the throne room. She peeked inside. Peter sat in his throne, his chin in his fist, an expression of concentration molded onto his face.

"Peter?" She stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Can we talk?"

"Alright," he said, rising from his throne and approaching her. "What is it?"

"Well . . . it's about . . . the conversation at breakfast," Wendy said.

His face turned stoic. "The boys were just being silly," he muttered.

"Perhaps they weren't." Wendy's voice was soft and as patient as it could be. She didn't want Peter to be angry with her, but she knew he wasn't going to like what she had to say. "I've done a bit of thinking . . . you knew we couldn't stay forever, didn't you?"

Peter didn't speak.

Wendy continued. "I love you. And I love Neverland. My brothers do, too. But we're not . . . meant to be here. We have dreams that Neverland can't offer." She sighed and reached for Peter's hand. "I'm so sorry, Peter. I want this to work. But it seems -"

"Neverland chose you, Wendy."

"I know it did. But I-"

"It didn't choose you for just any reason," Peter said gravely. "It chose you because you are my mate. You gave me your hidden kiss. That proved that we are meant to be together forever. And you're going to leave me?"

"It isn't because I don't love you," Wendy said.

"Then _why_?" Peter demanded. "I thought you were happy!"

"I am!" she replied. "I can't stay because I have a life in London that can't just disappear. My parents have no idea where I or my brothers are, my aunt is probably subject to terrible gossip about me, Simon is waiting -" she paused.

Peter's face darkened. "Who's Simon?"

"No one."

"Why is he waiting?"

"No reason, it isn't important," Wendy snapped.

"You've given him kisses, haven't you?" Peter said harshly. "And he probably asked you to marry him and that's what he's waiting for, an answer! Why would you do that to me, Wendy?"

"Peter, don't be ridiculous, Simon -"

"Were you going to say yes?"

"Of course not!"

Peter glowered. "I don't believe you. That's probably why you're _really_ leaving. Because you think I'd be a terrible husband."

"You're acting like a child!" Wendy exclaimed, her temper becoming short. "I've already agreed to be your wife, haven't I?"

"If you really wanted to be my wife, you wouldn't want to _leave me!_" His eyes were hard and revealed the pain that his facial expression refused to show.

"Peter," Wendy said, trying to be calm. "This is difficult for me, too."

"It's not difficult for me!" he snapped. "I don't care if you leave! I don't care if you marry what's-his-name! I don't care about you, Wendy, and I never want to see you again!"

He left Wendy standing in shock. He darted past her, down the hallway, to his bedroom, where he slammed the door shut repeatedly then flopped on his bed and let the tears he had held back flow. Wendy's lower lip quivered as she stood by herself in the king's throne room.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long to upload. My life is crazy right now. So, yeah, Peter has a meltdown and everyone is sad. We shall see what happens next in chapter 12. I'm thinking that there will be about three more chapters to this story, but don't hold me to it because I might do more. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning was gray and dim. The Darlings were packed, although they didn't have many possessions to bring home with them. Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub assisted them with the pixie dust. Peter was nowhere to be seen, which didn't surprise Wendy much. As much as she knew that going home to London was the right thing for her to do, a piece of her heart yearned to stay. The beautiful island paradise and its beautiful king might never appear for her again.

"All ready?" asked Chuckles. They stood in the courtyard of which they had arrived. "We're off," declared the lost boy.

From his bedroom window, Peter watched as his dear friends and lover departed into the sky. He crossed his arms over his chest to protect his heart which was already broken. But watching them leave him for the second time hurt far more than he could have imagined.

* * *

Once the Darlings were safely deposited through the nursery window, Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub bid them farewell then sailed back to Neverland. There was an almost remorseful silence between the siblings as they wandered through their home.

"Do you think Mother and Father are asleep?" asked Michael.

"If they are, we shouldn't wake them," John said. "We'll see them first in the morning."

"Goodnight, boys," Wendy said, giving each of her brothers a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Wendy?" Tootles murmured. "What about Peter?"

"What about him?" she answered quietly.

"Well . . . I thought you were going to marry him," Tootles said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Wendy closed her eyes, a pang of sorrow shooting through her heart. "I'm very tired, Tootles," she said softly. "We all are. We'll talk more in the morning, alright?"

"Alright, Wendy." Tootles nodded then climbed into bed along with the rest of his brothers.

She smiled. "Goodnight."

In the privacy of her own bedroom, the first thing that caught Wendy's eye was a little acorn hanging from a chain on her vanity table. She smiled fondly at it and caressed it gently. The very first token her sweet Peter had given her. It brought tears to her eyes to think that she might never see him again. She held the acorn to her heart tightly. Her moment of reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of her mother calling her name.

"Wendy?" She sounded frantic. "Wendy! Are you here? John? Michael?"

"Mother?" Wendy rushed to the door and flung it open. Her mother, in her nightgown and her hair in rollers, gasped with relief and delight.

"Wendy! You're safe!" she cried, hugging her only daughter tightly.

"I'm safe, Mother. So are the boys."

"The boys!" Mrs. Darling grabbed Wendy's hands and hurried to the nursery. Her husband, George, still groggy from sleep, followed her.

"Mary, what is all the . . ." he trailed off at the sight of Wendy, who beamed at him.

"Hello, Father."

"Wendy!" He captured her in a bear-hug that swept her off her feet.

The night was spent rejoicing that their family was back together once more. Of course Mary and George Darling were concerned about where their children had disappeared to _again_ but they were far too exhausted and happy to ask questions at half two in the morning. They settled in to a restful sleep, especially Mr. and Mrs. Darling.

The next morning Aunt Millicent was notified as soon as practically possible. She lived a few streets away from the Darlings, so she was always near, and insisted on being updated on the children's whereabouts constantly. When she came over at six o'clock that morning, she nearly swooned with the relief that her niece and nephews were safe.

Now that the Darling children were back in London, it seemed as though the weight of the adult world was back on their shoulders. The boys, John in particular, spent much of their time out of the house, meeting with friends and catching up on school work. All and all, it had been a good week or two that they had been gone from London, so there was much to do for them. Wendy, however, was taking her sweet time meeting up with Simon. It seemed that he had not lost interest in her at all - in fact, quite the opposite was true.

Simon Richards had basically given Wendy his hand already - even though she hadn't accepted his proposal. Aunt Millicent had phoned Mrs. Richards at breakfast, wildly exclaiming that Wendy was home and safe. She had even gone as far as to say that Wendy was looking forward to seeing Simon soon.

"Aunt," Wendy said when Millicent ended the call. "I know that I am supposed to get married soon but why must it be to Simon?"

"Well, who else!" Aunt Millicent exclaimed. "He's handsome and sweet and has a very good job. He can provide for you, Wendy. He's the perfect husband!"

"Perhaps for you," Wendy muttered as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

* * *

As the days passed, Wendy secretly hoped that Peter would send a message to her, begging her to come back to Neverland, or even come to London himself and whisk her away. But he didn't. She wore her acorn kiss around her neck, close to her heart, every day. She prayed and wished and dreamed that he would come back. But he didn't. She never voiced her disappointment to her brothers.

She was, however, quite pleased to be reunited with her novel. She wrote hours into the night, sometimes falling asleep at her stationary desk. The side of her hand and her fingers were almost always stained with ink. She wrote more adventures of Peter and her brothers, and even incorporated Chuckles, Rocky, and Grub into the stories as well. When she wasn't writing, she was with Simon.

Simon was a charming suitor. He consistently sent her gifts and flowers, and took her out almost every night. At first, Wendy suspected that her parents and aunt would not approve of her going out alone with Simon nearly every night of the week. But her mother and father never complained and Aunt Millicent beamed when Simon appeared at their door.

One night, as she and Simon were walking home from dinner at a party, he grasped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Beg your pardon for being so forward," he said with a sparkle in his eyes. "But I must say, Wendy, you enchant me."

"Oh." Wendy couldn't help but blush. "Thank you."

"You know our parents have been discussing our marriage to no end, right?"

"Yes." Wendy hid her wry smile. "It's all they ever talk about."

"I was wondering if you personally had given my proposal any consideration," Simon said lightly. "Because if I recall correctly, I never got a straight answer from you and then you disappeared for two weeks." He squeezed her hand gently. "I was really worried about you."

"Oh, I wasn't in any harm," she insisted. "I was with an old friend."

"Where?"

"Oh . . . er . . . his home," Wendy said. "He doesn't live in London."

"So _he _came for you in the middle of the night and took you to his house outside of London? Your mother said that when she woke up the morning after the party, you were gone." Simon quirked an eyebrow.

"It wasn't like that," Wendy said. "My brothers came with me."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"I still don't understand. But I suppose that's one of the things that makes you so intriguing. You're a mystery to me, Wendy Darling." He flashed her a charming smile. Wendy's cheeks turned pink.

They walked on in silence once more, Simon keeping Wendy's hand locked in his. Then he said in a very quiet voice, "Was it because of me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did you call up your friend and leave because of me?" he asked.

"No! Goodness no, Simon!" Wendy exclaimed with a light laugh. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Well, I found it rather suspicious that you vanished soon after I proposed to you. You were rather flustered. I thought I had upset you somehow," he admitted.

"No." Wendy shook her head. "You didn't upset me."

"Good." Simon smiled. They were approaching Wendy's house at that point. He escorted her to the door then kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Wendy."

"Goodbye, Simon. Thank you for the lovely evening."

"I have one condition for you," he said.

"Alright."

"Please take my proposal into serious consideration."

Wendy paused a beat then smiled warmly. "I will, Simon."

He grinned. "Splendid. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

When Simon was gone, Wendy hurried up to her bedroom. Everyone else, it appeared, was asleep. But usually after she got home from an evening with Simon she was interrogated by her aunt, who was always awake when Wendy returned. She wasn't particularly in the mood to speak with Millicent tonight.

After making it up to her bedroom safely, Wendy prepared for bed, glancing at the window every now and then. Her heart was conflicted. When was the appropriate time to let go of Peter? It had been almost a week since Wendy and her brothers left Neverland. Wouldn't he have called on her if he wanted her back?

Wendy squeezed the acorn kiss as a small, single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to let go of her beloved Peter Pan, but it seemed that he was never coming back. She unchained the acorn from around her neck and placed it with her other pieces of jewelry. After adding a few sentences to her novel's current volume, she crawled into bed and turned out her lamp. She willed the dreams of Peter and Neverland to come to her. In her mind, it would probably be for the last time.

However, as Wendy passed the place between awake and dreaming, the second star to the right blazed brighter than usual, and a shooting star plummeted towards London, heading straight to the house in Bloomsbury.

* * *

**What's gonna happen? The only way for you to find out is to review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Peter Pan placed his bare feet on the sill outside Wendy's room's window. He peered inside, discouraged to see only darkness.

What if this was a mistake? What if Wendy didn't want to see him? Had she really gone and married the other boy? Peter's thoughts relayed over and over again in his mind. He had had this internal conversation with himself earlier in Neverland as well. It wasn't until Tinkerbell talked him into it did he manage to convince himself that all would be well.

But what if Wendy had been hurt by what he said and had decided to forget about him? He couldn't bear the thought of that. Should he open the window?

Gingerly he pushed at the pane and to his relief it gave way. Briskly, he jumped down onto the carpet and closed the window shut behind him. The silence was deafening. The only sound was his heart beating, which seemed to be louder than normal.

Peter glanced around the room. He had never seen Wendy's new room before. He had only ever seen the nursery. He liked this room though. It was cozy and neat and organized, which suited Wendy. He even recognized a few items on the vanity table from the one in his own palace. His eyes landed on his acorn kiss on her bedside table and then to Wendy herself.

Instantly drawn closer to her, Peter padded towards the bed and sat on it gingerly. Wendy didn't stir. She looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there. She reminded him of Sleeping Beauty.

He grasped her blankets between his fingers while he contemplated waking her up. He didn't want her to be angry. But what if she missed him just as much as he missed her?

Wendy rolled onto her side and moaned softly. Peter froze. He watched her carefully for a long time before rising to his feet and backing away to sit at her vanity table. But he accidentally lost his footing and fell onto his back, letting out a yelp of surprise as he went down.

"Mmm?" Roused from her sleep, Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. The first thing she saw was a shadowy figure on her floor. She gasped. "Who are you?"

"Wendy, it's me. Peter," he said calmly.

She blinked, her heart racing. "Peter? Peter Pan?"

"Yes." He rose to his feet and was grateful for the darkness so she couldn't see his red cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked softly. She clutched her blankets tightly as her heart swelled. He was here! He came back for her! At least, she hoped he had.

"I . . . I came to see you," he replied, shuffling over to her side again. Wendy gazed up at him, eyes wide with hope.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I missed you," Peter whispered, wringing his hands together. "And I . . . lied about never wanting to see you again. I didn't mean anything I said to you."

She sat there in silence, letting his words be spoken over and over in her mind. This was what she had waited for.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you," he continued. "I was just so . . . upset that you were leaving me. I really am sorry. Are you angry with me?"

"No, Peter, I'm not angry. I'm actually very happy that you're here." Her voice grew quiet. "I've missed you."

He smiled brightly. "You have?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't marry what's-his-name?"

"No, I haven't married anyone, Peter."

"So you're still going to marry me?" he asked eagerly.

Wendy blushed a little. "Do _you_ still want to marry me?"

"Yes!"

She giggled happily. "I do too."

Peter grinned broadly then jumped into the air and released what could only be described as a delighted crow. Wendy grabbed him and yanked him down, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Hush, Peter!" she whispered through giggles. "Do you want to wake all of London?"

His eyes twinkled as he grasped her hand in his own and kissed her palm. Wendy blushed.

"Why did you wait so long to come back?" she asked softly.

"It's only been about a day," Peter replied.

"It's been a week."

"Oh." His brow furrowed. "Not in Neverland."

"Yes, I know." Wendy sighed.

"I didn't mean to stay away so long," he said. She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm glad I'm not too late, though."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought that maybe you were angry or hurt by the things I said . . . I thought you might have already gotten married." Peter's eyes locked on hers intensely and she felt as though he could see into her very soul.

"There isn't another person in the entire world I'd rather marry than you, Peter," Wendy whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. He drew away for a moment and pressed his forehead to hers before whispering, "I love you, Wendy Darling."

"I love you, too, Peter Pan." She smiled. He snuggled under the blankets next to her, holding her tightly. They sat in peaceful silence for a while before Peter spoke.

"I was thinking . . . you said that you wanted to publish your novel."

"Yes, I do. I've been working on it," Wendy said eagerly.

"Good." Peter smiled, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Because my idea was that I could stay here in London with you until you get your novel published. Then . . . maybe you could come back home with me."

"You'd wait for me to finish it?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yes, as long as it takes." He nodded. "So long as you come back to Neverland with me once it's done."

"Oh, yes, Peter, of course!" Wendy exclaimed, hugging him fiercely. Peter laughed and squeezed her back, overjoyed that she was coming back with him.

"We could take a copy back with us, too. To read to the lost boys," he suggested. Wendy nodded then nuzzled her face into his neck. It was clear that Peter was indeed the perfect man for her - he loved her so much he would wait for her to finish her novel! She wondered why she hadn't known that all along.

* * *

The pair slipped in and out of sleep that night. Both were far too excited and infatuated with each other to stay asleep for very long. But soon the sun was beginning to come up and peep through the window of Wendy's bedroom and she suddenly came to her senses.

"Peter," she said between his kisses. "It's morning."

"So?" He stole another kiss from her lips.

"My family will be waking up soon."

"Oh, good. I'll get to see them."

"Well, that might be a problem. You see, my parents and aunt don't know you're here. Or that you've spent the night in my bed. And I don't think they'll be very pleased if you and I go downstairs together. Especially since they've never met you before. And Simon -" Wendy stopped, her eyes widening. She had completely forgotten about Simon. "Oh, dear."

"Who's Simon?" Peter asked lazily while nibbling her ear.

"He's . . . well he's . . . a friend who is coming to visit."

"Wait." Peter propped himself up. Wendy giggled at the sight of his disheveled hair, most likely caused by her. "Is this _Simon_? As in the Simon who wants you to marry him?"

"Yes," she admitted.

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Why is he coming here?"

"We were supposed to be going out. But that was before you came back!" Wendy said.

Jealous and irritated, Peter sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm not leaving if that's what you want me to do. I won't. I'm staying right here."

"That's fine. But if you wouldn't mind, maybe, coming to the front door instead?" she suggested.

Peter never got the chance to reply because seconds later, Aunt Millicent shouted up to Wendy. "Hurry up, dear, Simon will be here soon!"

"Oh, dear!" Wendy exclaimed, rushing to her wardrobe to choose an outfit. "How did she even know he was coming?" she muttered to herself.

Peter sat on her bed, watching her. "I'm not leaving," he said stubbornly.

"Fine, fine but I need to get dressed so if you wouldn't mind going into the boys' room," Wendy said shortly. He seemed pleased with this idea because he rose to his feet, kissed her cheek, then left her bedroom.

Wendy changed from her nightgown into her butter-colored gala dress then sat at her vanity and did her hair in a flash. As she opened her bedroom door and hurried down the hall, she could hear shouts of delight coming from the boys' room. Peter had probably got them playing a rowdy game.

"Ah, there you are," Aunt Millicent said when Wendy came to the dining room. "You slept in, dear."

"I know." Wendy said as she sat at the table. "Where are Mother and Father?"

"They've gone out. You probably won't see them again until this evening, considering you'll be out all day with Simon."

"Right," she muttered. "Aunt, about Simon. I think -"

The doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Millicent exclaimed. She rushed to the front door. "Hello, Simon. Come in, please."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Wendy bit her lower lip. Anxiety coursed through her. How would she tell Simon that their courtship was over? He was so sweet, she didn't want to be so cruel to him.

"Wendy is in the dining room," Aunt Millicent said. Simon came in moments later, alone.

"Hello, Wendy." He smiled.

She rose to her feet. "Hello, Simon."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Actually . . . there's something I must tell you," Wendy said softly.

Simon watched her closely for a moment then sighed. "I already know what you're going to say."

"You do?" she asked, crinkling her brow.

He nodded with a sad smile. "You don't want to marry me."

"I . . . well, it's not because I don't like you. I think you're wonderful! It's just -"

"You don't need to explain, Wendy. I think I've always known it inside me anyway," Simon said. "We just weren't meant to be, as much as I wish we were."

"I'm sorry, Simon."

"Me too."

They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "Well," Simon said. "I suppose I should be going now." Wendy nodded and guided him out of the dining room.

As they were saying their goodbyes at the front door, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat from the parlor. Peter stood with his arms crossed, a deep frown on his face. Wendy's eyes widened at him.

"Um," she stammered, turning back to the other man. "Simon. This is Peter. Peter." She glanced back at the king. "This is Simon."

"Good to know you, Peter." Simon held out his hand. Peter accepted it reluctantly, maintaining eye contact with his opponent the entire time. When the greeting ended Peter stood beside Wendy, his shoulder brushing hers. Simon took a moment to absorb the image of both of them standing together and smiled. "I'll see you around, Wendy."

"Yes, goodbye, Simon," she replied with a warm smile. When he was gone, she whirled around to face Peter. "Well, aren't you just a pleasure to meet," she said with her hands on her hips.

Peter shrugged. "I don't like him."

"You don't even know him."

"I know that he proposed to you. Therefore, I don't like him." Peter wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Wendy?" Aunt Millicent called from the sitting room. "Are you still here? Where is Simon?"

Wendy winced. Now came the difficult part of explaining things to her family.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm a little late with the chapter. My life is so crazy right now, but then again, whose isn't around the holidays? ;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy your holiday season! I can't wait for Christmas! The perfect gift that you could give me would be lots of reviews!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Since I didn't get the ownership rights for Christmas, Peter Pan does not belong to me. **

* * *

"Wendy, I don't understand it," Aunt Millicent said with her hand pressed over her eyes dramatically. "Why wouldn't you tell us this before?"

Wendy sighed, trying her best to keep her patience. After sitting her aunt down and explaining the situation to her _twice_, Millicent still didn't seem to grasp that her niece met a boy in a magical land and was now going to marry him.

"I really don't see what was wrong with Simon!" Millicent exclaimed. "He's such a charming young man."

"There is nothing wrong with Simon, Aunt," Wendy said. "He's just not the one for me."

"Oh, and I suppose that hooligan dressed in leaves is?" Millicent snapped.

Peter, who stood behind Wendy, frowned. He had remained quiet by his lover's insistence throughout the conversation.

"He's not a hooligan," Wendy said defensively. "Peter is a . . . refined gentleman." _In Neverland, at least, _she thought.

"Wait until your parents hear about this," Aunt Millicent replied, rising to her feet. "They will not be pleased!"

When she was gone, Wendy turned to Peter. "I'm sorry. She's not very open-minded, as you can see."

"Don't worry, Wendy. I'm not discouraged just because of what your aunt says." Peter sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Wendy buried her face in his neck and sighed.

"I don't know what my mother and father will say, though," she murmured. "What if they don't approve?"

"Does that really matter?" Peter asked.

Wendy looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Yes, of course it matters! They're my parents. I value their opinions greatly."

"So if they told you they didn't want you to marry me, you wouldn't?" he asked.

"Well, it would be upsetting, but no, I'd still marry you." She rested her head on his shoulder. "They want me to be happy. And when they see how happy you make me, they'll be perfectly fine with our marriage."

"I hope so," Peter said. "But either way, it doesn't matter to me. I'll marry you regardless of what your family says." He kissed her cheek. She smiled at him.

"I believe that."

* * *

When Mr. and Mrs. Darling came home that evening, they were startled to hear Millicent complaining of Wendy supposedly marrying a wild boy.

"Simon is not wild," Mary Darling said. "He's very well behaved."

"Not Simon," Aunt Millicent cried. "A . . . a hooligan whom Wendy met God knows where!"

"Millicent, you're making no sense," said George Darling shortly. He then summoned for Wendy to come into the sitting room.

"Hello, Father, Mother," she said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Wendy, please provide an explanation to your aunt's claims," Mr. Darling said.

"What claims?"

"Are you or are you not going to marry Simon Richards?" George Darlings' temper was on a very short fuse.

"Oh." Wendy paused a beat. "I'm not."

"You're not?" Mr. Darling exclaimed. "As of when?"

"As of this afternoon," Wendy said.

"Wait until you see her alternative husband!" Aunt Millicent exclaimed.

"So there's someone else in mind?" Mr. Darling asked.

Wendy nodded. "Yes."

"Well, when are we going to meet the boy?"

"Oh." She hesitated. "He's . . . here."

"Here?" George cried. "In this house?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you bring him down so we can meet him, Wendy," Mrs. Darling said, the calmer of the three adults.

So Wendy went upstairs for a moment, and when she returned, a boy wearing nothing but leaves and vines came down with her. George stared at the stranger with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. His wife smiled warmly.

"Mother, Father, Aunt," Wendy said, lacing her fingers through the boy's. "This is Peter Pan."

Peter gawked at Wendy's family for a moment, amused by her father's ridiculous expression and avoiding her aunt's critiquing gaze. He found a small bit of relief looking at her mother, who had a pleasant smile on her face like she was pleased to see _him. _

"How do you do, Peter?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"Er . . . fine," he replied.

"Where are you from?" Mary asked.

"Neverland," he said simply.

"Where in the world is Neverland?" Millicent demanded. "Do you mean _Netherlands_, boy?"

"No." Peter frowned at her.

"It might be a little confusing at first," Wendy said hastily. "But if you let us explain, it'll all make much more sense."

So Wendy told her family of the adventures she and Peter had had in the magical land of Neverland. Her father shot her bewildered looks and her aunt scoffed at the very ridiculousness of it, but her mother sat quietly and listened attentively.

"So Peter is going to stay here in London with me until my novel is published. Then we're going to go back to Neverland," Wendy said. "We're very happy together and I'll be perfectly taken care of, so there won't be any need to worry about me." Peter squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

Her family was silent for a moment. How could they possibly process this new change of pace for Wendy? In Mr. Darling and Millicent's minds, they were thinking that Wendy was mad and Peter was a hooligan unfit for her. But Mrs. Darling was at peace for a reason she couldn't quite place.

"Well," Wendy said after seeing that no one was offering their thoughts. "Peter and I are going back upstairs now. We'll be down for supper later." She guided Peter up the stairs and disappeared.

"That didn't go very well," he remarked as they entered her bedroom.

"Well . . . they didn't say no, did they." Wendy sat on her bed and crossed her arms. Peter sat Indian-style beside her. "What do you think they'll say?"

"I don't know. Hopefully they'll approve of me. But I don't think there's much hope for your aunt," he muttered.

"Aunt Millicent is just fussy," Wendy replied, leaning into him. "It's what Mother and Father think, really."

Peter pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll pretend to care for you."

She chuckled. "Thanks."

* * *

After supper, Mr. and Mrs. Darling sat down with Wendy. She bit her lower lip, anxious to hear what they had to say.

"Now Wendy," George began. "This is all very abrupt. We don't know very much about Peter or Neverland at all. How are we going to know that you're safe?"

"Oh, Peter will take care of me. He always has."

"Is Neverland a safe place?" asked Mary.

"Well . . . I suppose it's safer than it used to be, what with Hook gone."

"Who is Hook?" asked Mr. Darling, his brow crinkling.

So Wendy gladly explained to her parents the story of how Peter cut off the pirate captain's hand then continued to have him swallowed by the crocodile. Mr. Darling was horrified but Mrs. Darling was intrigued.

"There's nothing to fear anymore. Hook is long gone and his crew too," Wendy insisted.

"But still-" George was interrupted by his wife.

"Wendy, dear, are you sure you want Peter to be your husband?" she asked.

"Of course." Wendy nodded. "I love him."

Mrs. Darling smiled. "I'm sure of that, dear."

"So, do you approve of our marriage?" Wendy asked eagerly.

"I do." Mary Darling glanced at her husband. "What about you, dear?"

"Well, what are you going to do about the holidays such as Christmas?" he asked. "Will you come visit us?"

"Yes, of course! I'll bring Peter with me." Wendy smiled. "So, Father?"

George Darling was silent for a moment. He had always anticipated the moment where he would give Wendy and her fiance his blessing, but now that said moment had come, he was overwhelmed with a desire to keep Wendy as his little girl forever. But, unfortunately, he couldn't. "If you are happy then I am as well."

"Oh, Father!" Wendy exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. Then she did the same to her mother. "Peter will be so thrilled!" she gushed before hurrying up the stairs.

Mary smiled at her husband. "She's so happy."

"Indeed," George replied, kissing his wife's cheek. "As happy as you were when you married me?"

Mary chuckled. "Almost as happy."

* * *

**Well, the holidays are over, New Years is on the way and then it's back to school. Noooooooo! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season with your families and friends. Alas, this story shall end soon. I'm thinking one or two more chapters. I can't thank you all enough for all the support you've given me on my first Fanfiction. I love you! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is back in and I'm still recovering from the holidays and vacation :) But here is chapter 15 for you!**

* * *

With the exciting news of Peter and Wendy's engagement, Mrs. Darling and Millicent went into a frenzy of wedding planning. They insisted that Wendy and Peter be married in London officially before they returned to Neverland, which would be their honeymoon destination. Wendy didn't object - it would be wonderful to have the wedding she had always dreamed of. They booked a church and invited all of their close friends and family. Peter and Wendy would be married in a few months' time.

Between dress shopping and cake tasting, Wendy continued to write her novel. She wrote late into the night and slept far past noon the next day. It wasn't particularly healthy, but the volumes of the story were coming together so nicely Wendy didn't care. She even notified the local publishing company, and asked if an editor would read it when it was completed. She scheduled a meeting for the following week.

"Oh, Peter, it's so exciting!" she gushed to her fiancé as they strolled through the Kensington Gardens. "They'll read my story, make a few adjustments, and if they like it, they'll publish it! And my name will be in print all over the world!"

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Well." Wendy blushed. "I don't think people all over the world will read my story. But it would be a dream come true if they did."

"Why wouldn't they?" Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close for a kiss. "You're an excellent writer. And your story has myself in it, and I'm fascinating, so everyone will love it!"

Wendy laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and listened for the sound of his heart beating. She felt so blessed to have a man who supported her so sincerely in everything she did. Truly Peter would be a better husband to her than all of the men in London combined.

* * *

The morning of her appointment with the publishing company came. Wendy hadn't slept a wink the previous night, she was so eager. After a very light breakfast and a kiss of good luck from each of her family members (including Peter), Wendy grabbed the copies of each volume of her story and set off to the heart of London, where the London Publishing Co. building was located.

She sat in the waiting room, fidgeting nervously. It was a quiet space with lots of closed doors with labels on the tinted windows that stated whom each office belonged to. It wasn't a very lively place either - her only companion was the secretary. Finally, Wendy was called into the office of Mathew Greenwood.

"Good day Miss Darling," he said.

"Hello, Mr. Greenwood." She placed her story on his desk and sat anxiously as he skimmed through it. She watched him closely to see any signs of like or dislike on his face. However, he showed none.

"I'll spend some more time looking at it this evening and will notify you tomorrow of my thoughts," Mr. Greenwood said. Then he bid Wendy a good day and showed her out.

When she returned home, she told her family what Mr. Greenwood told her.

"I'm sure he'll like it," John said encouragingly.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about that," Wendy replied. "I'm just so anxious to hear what he has to say and now I must wait until tomorrow!"

And Wendy showed all signs of impatience throughout the day, followed by another night of restless sleeping. Peter wandered into her room at one point and crawled into bed beside her. He had been sleeping in the other room with the boys to Mr. Darling's wish, but sometimes after everyone else was asleep he crept in with Wendy.

"I can't sleep," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Me either," she agreed, placing a kiss on his temple. "The suspense is killing me. I can barely stand it."

"It'll be published, Wendy. There's no doubt in my mind that your story will be published."

"I know. I just can't believe it . . . this is what I've dreamed about ever since I was a little girl," Wendy said softly. "I'll be the happiest person in the whole world."

"And then you'll marry me," Peter said with a smirk. "And be even happier."

Wendy giggled and laced her fingers in his hair. "That's another dream about to come true," she whispered.

"And you'll be queen of Neverland," he added.

"Do you think I'll be a good one?"

"Of course! You'll be the perfect queen!" Peter beamed. "We'll have to get you a crown. And a throne beside mine. And you'll also have to move into my bedroom."

Wendy blushed. "Right."

"And even though we're getting married here in London, we'll still need to have a ceremony in Neverland as well."

"Wow, you've really been planning things out, haven't you?" Wendy smiled.

Peter grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's true. We have to let our people see us get married."

"Of course." Wendy nodded. "Now then, let's try and get some sleep or else we'll be up all night talking about goodness knows what."

"But I'm not sleepy," Peter protested as she tucked the blankets around them.

"Nonsense, you must be sleepy at this hour." Wendy rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She felt Peter wrap his arm around her waist and his thumb gently stroke her side. She felt his lips gently press against her cheek then dart away to peck at her jaw. "Peter," she muttered, her eyes still closed. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"If you close your eyes and relax, you will be."

"My eyes _are _closed," he said. Then he placed his lips right next to her ear and whispered breathlessly, "And I am _quite _relaxed."

Wendy shivered. Peter nibbled the shell of her ear gently while rubbing her side. His hand moved away from her side and came up to cup her cheek, turning her head towards him. He smiled against her lips and murmured, "I love you, Wendy."

"I love you, Peter," she purred in reply, pressing her mouth fervently to his. Their kisses went long into the night until they both drew away to rest their heads close together and fall asleep.

* * *

The day that Wendy had so anticipated finally came. When she woke up the next morning, she darted down the stairs, the only thing on her mind Mathew Greenwood's thoughts. When his news arrived, Wendy could hardly contain her glee. He had enjoyed her book very much and it was undergoing the final process of editing.

"But that's not all!" Wendy gushed to her family. "The London Publishing Company agreed to print it!"

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Mrs. Darling exclaimed, hugging her daughter.

"I say, this calls for a celebration," Mr. Darling announced. They toasted to Wendy and indulged themselves on the finest restaurant in all of London. As if life couldn't get any better for Wendy, her wedding would take place in a week's time.

* * *

Peter and Wendy's wedding day was a lovely, warm spring day. She was dressed in white lace and silk, and he was dressed in a fine tuxedo. Wendy imagined that it was the first and last time in his life that Peter would ever wear one.

"Oh, Wendy, you're the most beautiful bride," Mrs. Darling gushed before the ceremony began. "Wait until Peter sees you."

"Thank you, Mother," Wendy replied softly, her eyes focused on the woman in the reflection of the mirror. Her honey colored curls were pinned on the top of her head, and her long white veil fell down behind them. Her wedding gown hugged her body in the right places and flattered her nicely. It was clear to her now that Wendy was no longer a little girl.

Standing at the alter across from Peter, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies as the priest neared those words that would bind her to Peter forever. She noticed that her groom was a little fidgety beside her, which made her giggle, because he was probably becoming impatient. But finally those wonderful words came and Peter cupped her face in his hands and they shared their very first kiss as husband and wife.

The newly-weds captured a few moments alone between the ceremony and the reception. Peter hugged Wendy tightly and planted kisses all over her face. She giggled.

"I'm so happy right now," she murmured. "I can't stop smiling."

"Me either," Peter replied, kissing her nose. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She beamed. "You look handsome."

"Like a prince?"

Wendy nodded, smoothing out his collar. "Like Prince Charming, as a matter of fact."

Peter grinned. He indulged himself in a few more kisses before taking Wendy's arm and leading her off to the reception. And one of the many wedding gifts they received was a copy of Wendy's published novel, _The Adventures in Neverland. _

* * *

**So, yeah, they're married! This is the last official chapter of the story. The next one will be an epilogue of sorts. Kind of just a wrap up. Sorry this took so long to get up! You're all so patient, I'm really grateful. Review, please!**


	17. Epilogue

Wendy felt a tingling sensation on her back as her eyes fluttered open one morning. She stretched her limbs and craned her neck around to be met by a pair of eyes the color of the ocean staring back at her.

"Good morning, Wendy-lady," Peter said, his fingers continuing to trace shapes and patterns on her back.

"Good morning, Peter," she cooed, rolling onto her other side to face him. Peter looped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Wendy sighed with content and rested her head on his chest. Their big bedroom, with its large windows displaying the coast of Neverland to them, and the fairies' gardens down below, seemed to form a sanctuary for them, one of coziness and sensuality. It had been many nights since their Neverland wedding, and even more nights since their ceremony in London. Wendy stroked the golden band on her finger with admiration. She and Peter wore rings of the same fashion, made from pixie dust and the jewels of the cove they had discovered that time long ago, before she even knew that her destiny was to be the queen of Neverland.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Peter asked her while stroking her hair.

"I don't know, darling. You always ask me that every morning, but regardless of what I say, you seem to have a plan stowed away in that clever mind of yours." Wendy brushed a lock of his hair away from his forehead.

"Well, I am quite clever," he replied, stroking her hips. "And you always seem to like my plans. Whether it's a picnic . . . or a walk on the beach . . . or staying in bed all day." He peppered kisses all over her face and neck. Wendy giggled.

"What about the time your plan was to get the lost boys to teach me how to wrestle? Or the time when you thought it would be a brilliant idea to go rock climbing on the tallest mountain in Neverland? Or the time when you insisted we build a raft and go deep-sea fishing?" She laughed at the memories of coming home each day sore and dirty.

Peter chuckled. "Those were fun plans! I know deep down, you really enjoyed them."

"I did not," Wendy replied, even though secretly that was a lie. "Besides, we told Tiger Lily we'd visit her today. So we're going to the Indian village."

"And then what will we do?"

"Well, I don't know, Tiger Lily will probably have some sort of game planned for the boys. And you always join in, and then you force me to play, too." Wendy said.

"And after that?" Peter asked, lacing his fingers through hers and kissing each one. "What will we do after the game?"

"Eat lunch."

"Then?"

"I don't know, I'm not the event coordinator!" Wendy exclaimed with a laugh. "We'll probably go exploring or do one of your mad ideas . . . and by the end of that it'll be supper."

"And what happens after supper?" Peter asked.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "We come back to the palace and I tell the boys a story before they go to bed."

"And then?"

"And then?" she echoed.

"And then we come in here," A wicked grin formed on Peter's face as he straddled Wendy's hips with his legs. She squealed in protest. "And you're mine for the rest of the night." His lips touched every bit of her face and neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him back with an equal amount of fervor.

"Right." She giggled. "Now get off of me. The boys are probably waiting for their breakfast."

"Let them wait," he whispered hotly in her ear before gently tugging her ear lobe. Wendy indulged herself in a few heated moments with Peter before crawling out from underneath him and fixing her hair.

"Come on, let's go," she said, taking his hands and pulling him out of bed. Peter wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the dining room.

"You know, my brothers are coming to visit soon," Wendy said. "I think we ought to have the palace cleaned before they get here, don't you agree?"

"Sure," Peter replied. "Though I don't really think it makes a difference to them."

"Well, it makes a difference to me. I can't have them thinking we're slobs," Wendy said, poking his belly. Peter poked hers back.

"We're not slobs. And besides, they wouldn't care."

"I want the palace to be clean when company comes over. Imagine if my parents came for a visit!" Wendy laughed. "They'd be in for a sight."

"They certainly would." The conversation was interrupted by a rumbling sound coming from Peter's stomach. His wife giggled.

"Somebody's hungry."

"I'm starving," he replied, rubbing his belly. "Hurry up and walk faster, Wendy, you're such a slow-poke."

"Me?" She laughed. "I'm faster than you are."

"You are not. Want me to prove it?"

"Alright." Wendy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. We'll race to the dining room. On three." Peter's eyes twinkled with mischief. He counted them down and then they took off down the hallway of their palace, laughing as each tried to beat the other.

And so the days that the king and queen of Neverland spent together were blissful, filled with excitement and adventures, and their nights together were romantic and sensual. Peter and Wendy lived happily ever after, but this is not surprising. A love such as theirs is so strong it can withstand the most difficult test - the test of time. That, of course, is one of the most important things to ruling the magical land of Neverland - having a love so strong it is certain to last forever.

THE END.

* * *

**AHHHHHH, I can't believe it's over! This was so satisfying for me to write, and I'm so thankful that you all loved it so much. I received a particular review from Hay-SecretPossiblePhantom-Love who suggested that for the epilogue I write about Peter and Wendy several years in the future with their child whom they read Wendy's novel to. Obviously I had another idea in mind, but I do find it tempting to possibly write a sequel to The Test of Time, with maybe a baby for Peter and Wendy. If you would like to read a sequel, I'd be more than delighted to write one. Please let me know what you think. But for now I'm going to explore the regions of Fanfiction a little bit more. Never fear, I will return to the Peter Pan genre, because it is my life and I cannot stay away from it for very long. Look for me in any Disney section, really. Disney is also my life ;) Thank you so so SO much for all your kind, supportive reviews. I love you! And review this chapter too, please!**


End file.
